Field Trip Mishaps
by Buckets Full O' Sunshine
Summary: You'd think having a girl interested in you was a good thing. This DEFINITELY is not the case for Son Gohan. A certain blue-eyed beauty is determined to find out his deepest secrets- whether he likes it or not. And the deal is sealed when the senior field trip arises. It's time to face the facts Gohan: you're screwed. -HIATUS... for now-
1. No, not the cape! My life is over!

**A/N: Hello everyone! This is my first fic! My favorite couple is G/V since it's so fun to watch Gohan be tortured! xD I know this kind of story has been used repeatedly but they're never completed! :T I've noticed that many writers have trouble finishing their works due to work and stuff so while I still have much too free time on my hands, I WILL FINISH WRITING BEFORE I GROW UP! YEAUHHH! *battle cry***

**Disclaimer: I'M INNOCENT! PLEASE, I'M TOO YOUNG TO OWN DBZ NO MATTER HOW AWESOME IT IS! *runs away screaming from lawyers* So no, I don't own nuthin'.**

**Buckets Full O' Sunshine**

**Presents to you…**

**FIELD TRIP MISHAPS**

**Chapter 1: No, not the cape! My life is officially over**

- ͦ ̊'´־¤»-¦-«¤־`̊ ͦ -

"GREAT SAIYADORK GET YOU'RE A** BACK HERE!" That was the roar of a not-so distressed damsel. And that damsel was none other than Videl Satan, the beloved crime fighter of the city.

And why was our beloved heroine so full of rage and ready to break someone's neck off? The answer lies within our colorful happy-go lucky super dork, aka Saiyaman.

He was not so happy now.

"Miss Videl, please!" yelped Saiyaman, narrowly avoiding a head-on collision with the said person's jet copter. "I really need to go!"

That was not a good answer, as she made a one-eighty turn and nose-dived back at her target.

Fortunately for Saiyaman, she missed.

Unfortunately, we can't say the same about his cape.

"Aww, Miss Videl," whined Saiyaman, "that was brand-new!" He watched woefully as he witnessed the devastating demise of his beloved cape.

Ripped to shreds.

Between the mercy of metal copter blades.

This guy was really baffling. Raids, bullets, criminals….. no problem. A ripped up cape? Crisis.

"Big deal," growled Videl. "You can always get a new one."

"Yeah, but it wouldn't be the same," Saiyaman complained, mourning at the remains of the red fabric. He really did love that cape. They had so many memories together.

His thoughts were rudely interrupted by the clanging of metal against his head.

"Hey! What was that for?!" he hollered while clutching his head. Luckily, the helmet was still intact but with a noticeable dent on the side. The hit didn't really hurt, but it wasn't exactly pleasant either.

Of course he wasn't about to admit that though.

"Huh, he didn't move this time," muttered Videl under her breath. After weeks of watching the guy take on bullets and run over cars instead of vise-versa, she was sure a little bonk on the head wouldn't hurt him.

Too much.

"Look! It's a hedgehog!" Saiyaman exclaimed suddenly, pointing behind her head. Both knew that hedgehogs couldn't fly.

Despite this, curiosity got the better of her and Videl was compelled to look behind. "Where?"

While she was distracted, Saiyaman made a hasty escape and phased out of view into the clouds.

As soon as Videl realized this, she began cursing and screaming, yelling incoherent things into the sky.

Saiyaman left the fuming girl, fearing for his life.

- ͦ ̊'´־¤»-¦-«¤־`̊ ͦ -

Son Gohan burst into the classroom panting heavily looking slightly dishelved. His hair was a little ruffled from his encounter earlier with Videl, but it was still spiky nonetheless.

Immediately, he began panicking and blabbering on excuses of how he woke up late to the teacher, who by now was used to this daily scaffle.

Mr. Baloney sighed exasperatedly and waved the stuttering boy off. "Just go back to your seat Son. I know it's a long commute to here so you're excused."

Gohan gratefully made his way to his seat by two blondes, Erasa and Sharpner. He was relieved when he didn't see a certain raven-haired girl present between the two.

"Anyways," said Mr. Baloney who was obviously getting excited about something, "as I was about to say before I was so rudely interrupted—"

This was the moment when Videl decided to make herself known. In all her splendor and glory, she burst through the door breathing hard. Her piercing azure eyes blazed with anger and her usual neat pigtails were now messily falling out its bands in unkept wisps. She was pissed off and 'MURDER' and written all over her face. Her mere aura was enough to send the students closest to her cowering.

It took a moment for Mr. Baloney to recover. "So I say it was another rough crime this morning Miss Satan?" he asked, not wanting to get on the girls bad side.

She merely grunted in response and stomped towards her seat next to Erasa.

Gohan gave her a nervous smile as her scrutinizing glare settled on him.

Before she could speak though, their teacher continued, "Now as I was saying—"

He was interrupted again when a boy waltzed into the room.

"Sorry I'm late Teach! Missed the bus." He went to sit down.

"It's okay Marker, just don't—" Mr. Baloney started but the door slammed open again.

Angela scurried in sheepishly. "Ah, I had to go to the bathroom," she said.

Mr. Baloney twitched. "Now if I am interrupted ONE MORE TIME—"

Suddenly, the principal popped his head in the room. "Hey guys! I've got some good news—"

That was when Mr. Baloney lost his marbles and chucked a pair of scissors at the door with dangerous accuracy. "SHUT UP! GET OUT! OUUUT!" he roared hysterically.

The scissors narrowly missed gauging out his eye and the principal ran screaming out the door.

Deathly silence filled the air as the students regarded their teacher with a newfound respect … of fear. Even Videl decided to stay silent.

Mr. Baloney coughed and straightened up again. He beamed at the students as if he hadn't attempted to mutilate the principal moments ago.

"Now as I was saying…" he paused and warily glanced at the door. When nothing popped out, he smiled in content and continued. "As you know, every year the seniors of OSH receive a three-week long field trip to three places. This year we have the privilege to go to none other than CAPSULE CORPORTAION and meet THE famous BULMA BRIEFS."

There were gasps among the class and they broke out into excited whispers. They were going to meet THE Bulma Briefs, genius extraordinaire, richest person on the planet, and most importantly, ungodly beautiful. They couldn't believe their luck!

Gohan, meanwhile, paled. No, no, no! This couldn't be happening! His class was going to Capsule Corp.?! What was Bulma thinking?! Surely 'his highness' was going to blast the 'weak idiotic humans' to the next dimension! He began agonizing over the upcoming deaths of his fellow classmates.

Mr. Baloney called for attention and continued his speech, "We will also be staying a week at THE SATAN MANOR where our beloved world savior HERCULE and of course, Videl, lives!"

At this people began cheering and whooping. They couldn't believe it! They were going to stay and meet the great Hercule! Immediately girls began scrambling on what to wear and guys were boasting about training under their 'hero'.

Only two people groaned at the news. Videl was seething at this. WHEN did her dad agree to this?! Did he want to make her life more miserable?! All the little privacy she had was now going to be known to the world! She resisted the urge to scream and instead made do with pulling out her hair. Later she would have a 'talk' with her father. No doubt someone was gonna get hurt tonight.

Gohan was upset for a different reason entirely. What did they mean staying at that frauds HOUSE for a whole WEEK?! It was bad enough that he had to put up with this guy stealing his credit and dishonoring his friends, but now he had to LIVE with him?! The day just kept getting worse!

Mr. Baloney coughed to get the class' attention. They ignored him and continued with their conversing. Now he was getting ticked.

"SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME YOU LITTLE IMBECILES OR ILL CHUCK THINGS OTHER THAN SCISSORS AT YOUR FACES!" he screamed.

Needless to say the class immediately shut up and eyed their teacher. They were starting to question his mental stability.

He took some calming breaths, "The third place we'll be staying at is the Ox Kingdom!"

It was as if he just flipped a switch. Half the class fainted and the rest began screaming hysterically or crying. Why were they being sent there? Surely the feared Ox King will be the end of them!

Mr. Baloney had to threaten them to calm down again. This time he threw a bulky marker at some unfortunate soul's head. Needless to say it hit its mark and the poor baka fainted upon impact with X's in his eyes. The class once again fell silent at the hands of their teacher.

"Relax children! The Ox King means no harm and will be sure to not harm anyone! We will simply be meeting the royal family and learn about politics, history, and influential people."

People calmed a little and looked horrified at the 'learning' part but Gohan's mind was racing. They were going to his grandfather's kingdom AND meet the rest of his family no less! He wanted to cry. He can imagine it already. ChiChi screaming for grandchildren. Kami, this was going to be so embarrassing! Forget Vegeta! The Son matriarch was far more terrifying than he could ever be!

With that, the demi-saiyan buried his head in his arms and began to silently weep.

Of course the class thought it was tears of joy.

They rolled their eyes. What a nerd.

- ͦ ̊'´־¤»-¦-«¤־`̊ ͦ -

**A/N: EMUPAHAHA how's THAT for a chapter?! I tried to make it pretty goofy, especially Mr. Baloney. Don't ask how I made up his name, most of my ideas were random. The only part that wasn't made-up was the chucking markers part. My past teacher used to do that sometimes (but he has good aim and purposefully misses lol). Ahh, good ol' days ^_^;**

**To be honest, I was gonna put another field trip in there but I couldn't think of anything good. I thought maybe the Son Residence but it would be too similar to the Ox Kingdom trip, so that was a no-go ): Got any ideas, feel free to tell me (: I'll make sure to change it along then.**

**I know I'm not the best at humor, but I try. Hopefully y'all will get a good laugh out of this xD**

**Oh and sorry to disappoint anyone who were expecting the Gold Fighter to appear D: At first, I wanted him to be that but since this fic is on a goofier note, I decided the Saiyaman character was more suitable for this than the other. Gold Fighter seems more cool and serious while Saiyaman is more …**

… **words cannot describe how he is.**

**Sigh. Well bear with me and his delirious poses! _;**

**Well, that's all! Stay tuned for the next chapter! P;**

_[When I went to re-read this, I nearly had a heart attack. My writing seems so poor… T.T Sorry to those who read my bad grammar! D'x But hey, it's edited now! :D Well, at least I think it is… not sure about my editing skills! ,xD ]_


	2. Watch where you step

…**.. 8 reviews…. OMIGAUST GUYS THAT MAKES ME SO HAPPY! x'D I never knew getting a review felt so good! After reading my first one, I couldn't stop smiling like a fool and jumping around the room. THANKS SO MUCH EVERYONE! Your comments made my day! xD I feel obliged to answer questions so here we go~!**

**TrollingJohan: Thanks! (: Yeah, I know the first chapter was too short, but it was more like a prologue. Don't worry though! Future chapters will gradually get longer! xD (note the 'gradual').**

**DarkVoid116: AHA! So THAT'S how you spell 'imbecile'! Thank you very much for the clear up! :D Must add to my mental vocabulary… Ah! Thanks for the tips too! I'll try to watch my grammar. Also, to answer your question about Marker and Angela, Angela will serve as an antagonist during the Ox Kingdom Arc. She's a minor now, but I'm saving her for the future. Now that you mention it, it never occurred to me to have Marker play a role! He was meant to be a filler but now I'm thinking about giving him a spot in the story too! Thanks for telling me! xD**

**ScarlettFire93, moonangel511, and LunaWarrior:** Thank youuu! I'm so glad you guys like it so far! I'll try to update as soon as I can! :D

**Rawr**: Wow! Thanks for giving me some ideas! I love camping/survival trips so I might do just that! :D

**Jangharat:** Haha, no, this won't be a 'runaway' fic (I like the way you put that). I am determined to finish this baby up!

**Disclaimer: If the world was fair and square, then everyone would be happy. But life's not fair so therefore, I do not own DBZ and the world is round.**

- ͦ ̊'´־¤»-¦-«¤־`̊ ͦ -

**Chapter 2: Watch where you step**

This was it. The moment of truth. The very thing that can determine the very fate of his survival. You know, those moments where you literally see your life's story flash across your eyes? The time when everything that mattered to you and protected and kept safe was going to be revealed for the world to see? When Hope finally jumps out of Pandora's Box?

Yeah, this was one of those times. The ultimate test that can make you or break you.

Gohan took a deep breath and turned to face the object of his agony. His heart pounded in his chest. What he was about to do was a line he never dared to cross. It was the one thing he could never refuse. But now, things were pushing his limits and he was desperate. Should he face the music or continue to flee?

It was now or never.

Bravely, he stepped forward. There was no going back. No more hesitation.

Just act.

Gohan reached out…

… to grab a piece of chicken. (A/N: did I give you a 'wtf' moment?).

Immediately, the pan came throttling down assaulting his hand. Gohan quickly recoiled from the brief flash of pain, hand throbbing and slightly red from the hit. He looked up and came face-to-face with the terrifying, flaring eyes of his mother.

He could already see the Otherworld.

"SON GOHAN!" ChiChi screeched, instantly deafening the sensitive ears of the Saiyan. "I TOLD YOU ALREADY, NO MORE FOOD! YOU'LL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL! YOU ALREADY ATE ENOUGH!"

"But Mo-om!" whined Gohan, "There's still some chicken left!" He stared longingly at the lone drum on the dinner table, quickly starting to grow cold. There was no way a Saiyan could resist food, and leftovers were no exception. Those words were practically foreign to the young Saiyan.

"Goten will take care of that!" chastised ChiChi, hastily ushering her eldest son out the door. Goten looked up from his plate briefly to give Gohan a cheeky grin. He resumed his… inhaling…

"Afterall," the son matriarch continued, "you don't want to be late for your trip! Who else will protect those poor, unsuspecting weak children?!" Both Son's shivered at the idea of the 'weak children'.

"Fine" sighed Gohan dejectedly. He trudged out the door, his feet dragging along the grass, head drooping, and a pout was splayed across his face.

ChiChi shook her head at the sight of her son. The poor boy was so aggravated by the idea of babysitting. Usually he wouldn't have minded watching the kids for hours, but now, it was different. We were talking about crazy hormonic teenagers here. They were in a league of their own. Apparently there was a fine line between crazy and totally completely all-out psycho crazy. In other words, it can make the brightest of souls absolutely bananas.

But… that's it! All these mood swings, the uncharacteristic display of woe, the dejection… of course! Everything made sense now! Her little boy was… he was…

"…going through puberty! Why haven't I thought of that before?! My wittle boy is so grown up now!" exclaimed ChiChi. She started to tear up. "Make me proud son! My little soldier is gonna be a scholar AND protect the innocent! Momma is so proud of you!"

With that, she went back inside and hummed happily washing the dishes.

Goten decided to remain oblivious to his mother's mood swings. By now, he was used to his mom being silly and went back to inhaling his food.

- ͦ ̊'´־¤»-¦-«¤־`̊ ͦ -

Gohan sighed. As much as he hated to go, he had no choice. It was either stay and receive a verbal lashing, pan to the head, and go, or willingly go to babysit a bunch of dim-witted, thick-minded bakas… err, I mean mentally challenged students. Yeah, that.

As much tempting it was to go for option one, the second choice seemed to be a safer bet… sort of. The fate of the world depended on how good Vegeta felt that day.

Which was surprisingly often (that is, as often as you can get being the Saiyan prince) seeing that the earth still remains today.

How it was able to last this long, the world may never know. Maybe there was hope left for the students after all!

Nah, who was he kidding? Either way they were screwed.

As you can see, our usually cheerful boy Gohan here was not himself today. Never would he be so dull, so depressing, so gloomy, and stuck-in-a-rut. Obviously human teenage hormones were taking its toll on him.

Ah, the joys of puberty.

And so, the heroic, crime-fighting boy flew bravely and courageously to meet his doom, a shining new cape billowing in the wind, bright tacky colors glistening in the sun.

Dende have mercy on his soul.

- ͦ ̊'´־¤»-¦-«¤־`̊ ͦ -

Videl tugged annoyingly at the hem of her dress. What was the thing that made dresses so annoying?! Even with some tights underneath, she could still feel a draft between her legs.

On a normal day, Videl would never be caught dead wearing a dress, no matter how simple it was. But this was not a normal day and there were exceptions to every rule. She was going to meet BULMA BRIEFS for goodness' sake! It was a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity that not even her father, the great Hercule, got a chance at!

So like everyone else, dressing formally was something huge if you wanted to impress the most famous, rich, and influential woman in the world. It allowed pretty decent movement in case a crime popped up too.

But other than her outfit, something else bothered her.

Where the heck was Gohan?

The boy was always late for class, but this was just ridiculous! They were going to meet the most famous woman ever and he still had the nerve to be late.

Apparently the same question was running through Erasa's mind, as she said, "Hey, Gohan's late. Where is he?"

"Who cares about Nerd-Boy when you have someone like me?" Sharpner butted in, snaking an arm around Videl's waist and puckering up for a smooch.

It took ten minutes for him to dig his head out of the cement.

Stupid baka.

"Hi guys! Sorry I'm la—" came Gohan's voice before he promptly tripped on something. That something happened to be Sharpner. And unfortunately for him, he had to suffer the cruel fate of being stepped on. Right on his crotch, to be exact.

Sharpner howled in pain and keeled over in fatal position. He then began rolling around the grass, clutching his manly beans with a footprint sported smack in the middle.

Did I mention there was a smiley face?

"OH DEAR LORDY IT HURTS! THE PAAAAIIN! HE STEPPED ON MY BABIES!"

Of course being the good Samaritans they were, they ignored the moaning boy on the ground. Instead, their attention was focused on something more important.

"Gohan!" exclaimed Erasa, "What are you wearing?!"

Gohan blinked and glanced down at his clothes. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" he asked, a bit hurt.

_'Oh no, it's not like you're wearing THE SAME THING you do every day and to such an important place much less'_ thought Videl sarcastically. Instead, she said, "We're meeting BULMA BRIEFS. Shouldn't you dress more formal?"

Gohan stared at the group as if they grew three heads. Actually, scratch that. Make it four. After all, having seen three heads weren't that much of an anomaly if you lived in the life on Son Gohan.

"Bulma is famous?"

The others face-faulted. Leave it to Gohan to forget such an important thing.

They shook their head and sighed exasperatedly.

Shame on you, Gohan, shame on you.

"All right everyone! All aboard!" screeched the voice of Mr. Baloney. The older man was decked out in sunglasses, a rice hat, and a Hawaiian shirt along with a clipboard in hand. He looked ready to go to the Bahamas.

The class sweatdropped and quickly filed their way into the bus before something disasterly happened.

Like having clipboards chucked at you.

They shuddered. Last time that happened, Marker lost a tooth.

As Videl entered the bus, she planned to sit next to Gohan and strangle the little—er, I mean INTERROGATE the boy for answers. Yeah, that

Her mind quickly changed however, as she saw a mob of girls ferociously screaming at one another for a seat by the said boy. Things were thrown everywhere, shoes, phones – was that a tooth?—and other unidentifiable objects.

As they savagely started to pull out hair, one managed to snake through and she triumphly shoved every girl out of her way.

Gohan found himself wedged between the window and the red-haired girl. To say he was squished was an understatement. The girl was literally pressed up against him, and his face was smushed against the glass window, to the point where he could see his breath.

A few kids walking by snickered and pointed at him. Their mothers shot him a crazy look and ushered their children not to look and walk away quickly.

Gohan felt himself flush and before noticing a sharp sensation squeezing the daylights out of his arm. He glanced down to find the girl leeching on his arm with a death grip.

He was pretty sure she was cutting off his blood circulation.

Which was an incredible feat considering he was from an all-powerful alien warrior race that could turn into a werewolf-like monkey and wreak havoc during full moons and was capable of blowing up the planet in a blink of an eye, not to mention take over the universe and all the creatures that inhabited it.

"Angela," Gohan said politely, trying not to let his voice crack and go hysteric and shove her away, inevitably breaking every bone in her body. "Can you please scoot over?"

"Oh Gohan, don't be silly!" Angela squealed in that high, annoyingly perky voice of hers. "I can't since my bag is right there! You don't mind do you, dah-ling?" She purred what was supposed to be a seductive sound in his ear.

Gohan shuddered and put on a fake smile, resisting the urge to scream. "It's okay. I understand." The corners of his mouth twitched. He squirmed as she began to run her fingers down his leg.

He started to gag.

"You okay sweetie?"

"Yeah, I just choked up a bit." He flashed her a weak smile, a bit close to tears albeit. It wasn't far from the truth really. He WAS choking. Choking on her perfume to be precise. Angela wore so much, she practically bathed in it. He could feel his eyes burning.

The fact that he had sharpened senses didn't help any.

Gohan strained his neck to distance himself from the red horror as much as possible and attempted to breathe through his mouth. It didn't help much but at least it gave him something to do to tune out Angela's constant bickering.

"I was like, 'No way!' and she was like, 'Yes way' and then I was like, 'You're lying!' and then she was like, 'No I'm not!' and I was like—" BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH.

Positive that his ears were bleeding, Gohan continued to humor the girl, nodding and forcing a smile at just the right places as she continued to leech on his arm. Poor, poor arm.

Gohan cursed his Son genes. The only downside of being a Son was having a good heart. He was too nice for his own good.

From behind him, he could feel two ominous gazes burn through the back of his head.

_'Nerd-Boy, you're gonna pay. You're gonna wish you never crossed paths with Mr. Weenie, and for stealing Videl!"_ Now, if Sharpner was the slightest bit intelligent, he would notice that Gohan never stole Videl, besides damaging his manhood area.

Of course being the good sport he was, Sharpner had long build a strong immune system against Videl's angry assaults and by now made a full recovery and was good as new.

He smirked.

Oh yes, he was going to pay dearly.

Videl was thinking along the same lines. _'Son Gohan, I'll figure you out, AND your secrets!' _thought Videl darkly, smirking deviously at the boy.

_'Like, ohmigaaawd, Gohan's like, sooo hoooot, and like, his smile is like, sooo cuuuute, and like…'_

Those were the thoughts of Angela.

Gohan sneezed. He was starting to feel a headache coming on. It usually happened when someone was about to take over the world or ruin his life.

Yes, this was going to be one looong month.

- ͦ ̊'´־¤»-¦-«¤־`̊ ͦ -

**A/N: YAAAY THAT'S OVER WITH! x'D I can finally start writing the Capsule Corp. Arc! This is when the real fun begins! GOHAN TORTURE! YEAUHH! *fist pumps***

**Okay, so that's the good news.**

**Here's the bad so AHEM I need your undivided attention please folks 'cause this is real important! It concerns UPDATES!**

**Ya see, ever since I was in elementary, my parents figured that if I use the Internet too much, I would become stupid and get bad grades. So therefore, up 'til today, I am not allowed to go online on school days -_-; No, I'm not grounded, just BANNED. Family rule. Sigh. Basically, I can't update until the weekend. The most updates I can do is either on Friday or Saturday, but never Sunday. I'm LITERALLY always busy on Sundays. Sorry guys! I really don't want to sneak online 'cause if my parents find out, I'll be grounded, quote, 'for life'. That means for however long they want. Which can last up to a year! Which we all know means NO UPDATES FOR A YEAR! The horror! I honestly love my parents, but sometimes… they can be SO stereotypically Asian… TT_TT**

**Sorry, but that's not all. Even the weekends will be tough for me to update. My sister is always using the laptop and I don't want to disturb her time with her bf. Long-distance y'know? They're in looove~. So I pretty much live off on my iPod Touch, which unfortunately, cannot upload chapters. Sad, sad life.**

**I was really lucky to update this chapter and the first while I could. That's why there were so much errors in the first chappie since I was rushing to finish typing before my sister came home to use the computer. Today I was able to go on since she was at a football game. TIME IS NOT MY ALLY!**

**Well, I know this sucks guys, but I'll try to update as often as I can! Sorry for the inconvenience! Please understand! D'x**

_[THIS HAS BEEN (supposedly) EDITED! Pahah! Hopefully it's more… readable… *shifty look*]_


	3. Meet the Evil Spongebob Incarnate

**Whoop-dee-doo! Chapter 3! xD I actually have the time to update! YESS! Now I have 13 reviews! YAAAY~! Life never felt so happy! x)**

**TrollingJohan**: Wow, you laughed a lot?! That's great! :D It makes me so happy that the fic is going well! I honestly didn't think people would find this all that funny but hearing this makes me really happy! Thanks for the support and I'll continue to work my best! xD

**FlameHog**: So hedgehogs CAN fly?! Omo! What is the world coming to?! I MUST look this up! TO THE WIKIPEDIA! :D

**Disclaimer**: **If the world was fair and square, then everyone would be happy. But life's not fair so therefore, I do not own DBZ and the world is round. *points to the ground* See? It's round. Haha, I love irony xD**

- ͦ ̊'´־¤»-¦-«¤־`̊ ͦ -

**Chapter 3: Meet the Evil Spongebob Incarnate**

This was it. The moment of truth. The very thing that can determine the very fate of his survival. You know, those moments where you literally see your life's' story flash across your eyes? The time when everything that mattered to you and protected and kept safe was going to be revealed for the world to see? When Hope finally jumps out of Pandora's Box?

Yeah, this was one of those times. The ultimate test that can make you or break you.

And yes, we've all heard this before if you read chapter two. But if you didn't, here's a recap: "This was it. The moment of truth. The very thing that can determine the very fate of his survival. You know, those moments where…."

You get the point.

Anyways! Now that our brains are freshened up, let's move on!

Never in his life had he been so thankful to smell fresh air. Every breath taken was like a slice from heaven.

Exactly why was the smell of air so good you ask?

It's because he was inhaling the most vile, disgusting thing ever to be created on the face of earth.

What was this supposedly deadly substance that our hero dreaded so much to the point of hysteria?

If you guessed perfume, you get a cookie.

If you didn't, too bad.

Anyways, Gohan had narrowly managed to escape the hands of Angela and her horrible perfume. This was particularly difficult since the girl's grip on him was so lethal, so deadly that he nearly ripped his arm off in the process. He barely managed to get away with only a few scratches here and there.

It was times like these when Gohan wished he could grow arms like Piccolo.

That lucky mutha f— (A/N: this word has been censored due to the fact that Gohan's mind is too innocent to think of such words).

But unfortunately, all good things have to come to an end.

Gohan turned and took a deep breath and faced Capsule Corp., the place he would live at for a week. Immediately, he lowered his power level before Vegeta would realize he was there and demand a spar that may possibly become the demise of his classmates. He also felt a nagging at the back of his head that he was forgetting something.

Something important (A/N: ooh, foreshadowing anyone?).

The students gawked at the yellow dome-shaped building. It was by far the biggest, awesomest place they had ever been to. Even Videl was impressed. It was larger than her own mansion!

After the initial shock wore off, Mr. Baloney composed himself and cleared his throat saying, "Okay class, remember to be polite and respectful and FOLLOW DIRECTIONS." He emphasized the last two words with great care.

Suddenly Gohan remembered what the bad feeling was but before he could call out a warning to Mr. Baloney, it was too late.

He stepped foot into the lawn.

That was when all hell broke loose.

Out of nowhere, robots materialized into thin air, eyes glowing red and somehow looking very, very intimidating. The sky did its magical special-effects thing it does at the right moment and lightning flashed, storm clouds brewed, and everything darkened.

"Intruder-alert. Intruder-alert," came a cold, mechanic voice.

The dozens and dozens of robots trained their glistening weapons on the poor, unsuspecting students.

"Friend-or-foe?" asked the supposed leader of the robots in its mechanical voice. After all, one could assume that since it was sporting bad** dark glasses and a black leather coat. Plus it had a stiff Elvis-style 'do on top of its head. On any other day, the class of OSH would have laughed their heads off at the sight but the malevolent air the machine wore made it much scarier than it should have been.

The droid fixed its glassy eyes on Mr. Baloney.

Its eyes flashed red.

He peed himself.

"F-f-f-f-f-friend, s-s-sir…" stuttered the poor man.

The robot squinted at him and if possible, glared. "He lies. Lies. Lies. Lies." The other robots began to chime in, chanting 'lies' until each repeated it a dozen times.

Imagine how mentally scarring that was.

"Procede-to-annihilate-humans. Procede-to-annihilate-humans," the leader barked.

Metal cages somehow appeared out of thin air and dropped around the class, effectively trapping them in. The robots immediately advanced on the students, opening fire at their first target: Sharpner.

Sharpner's high-pitched scream rang loud and clear like a little girl as multiple robots fired laser beams at his rear. "AUUGGHHHH! NOT AGAIN!" he screamed, clutching his literally flaming butt hysterically. In fact, he sounded more feminine than a real girl would. How a muscle-brained jock was capable of making such a sound was a mystery itself.

In desperation, he flung himself into the water fountain that wasn't there moments ago (A/N: cheh. That's no fun. I'll have mercy… just this once…).

Students began running around screaming, praying not to suffer the same fate as Sharpner.

"Computer, stop!" barked a sudden, commanding voice.

Immediately, everyone froze and turned to face the voice of their savior—

Gohan?

Everyone had to blink several times to ensure they weren't hallucinating.

There Gohan stood, glaring hard at the robot leader and standing at his full height. His arms were folding across his chest and he wore a scowl that could make even Vegeta look like a pansy.

Was that really Gohan? Sweet, innocent little Gohan that everyone teased and stepped on? The one currently glowering at the killer machines? _That_ Gohan?

Surely the world was coming to an end.

"Somebody pinch me."

"'kay."

"OW! THAT WAS MY BUTT YOU DIMWIT! I DIDN'T MEAN THAT LITERALLY!"

"Well, you never specifically said where."

"COMMON SENSE, GENIUS!"

"OW! Now that was uncalled for!"

"Your FACE is uncalled for!"

Gohan ignored the bickering teens and if possible, his glare intensified. "What," he commanded, gesturing around, "are you doing?!"

The robot paused and quickly scanned him, illuminating him in a blue light.

The students sucked in a breath, waiting for their dear classmate to be incinerated.

"Son Go-han. Age: Eight-teen. Gen-der: Male. Oc-cup-at-ion: High-school-stu-dent. Head-of-Cap-sule-Corp-or-a-tion-R-&-D-De-part-ment. Chi-ld-ge-nius. Friend-of-the-Briefs," stated the robot.

"What-can-I-do-for-you-Mas-ter?"

"Computer, terminate program!" barked Gohan. "These students have authorization here. Go!"

"As-you-wish, Master!" the robot chirped gleefully and its mood immediately did a one-eighty. Its once sinister eyes now glowed green and a digital smile was molded onto its face. Weapons disappeared and as soon as they appeared, the robot army was gone in a flash.

The only evidence of their presence was the smoldering butt of Sharpner. Thankfully his underwear was still intact. He passed out not long after the discovery of piranhas in the fountain.

That fountain _was_ useful afterall!

"Son Gohan!" yelled Videl, who was first to recover, "You better explain yourself RIGHT NOW!" How is it that the robots knew Gohan, didn't attack him, and instead listened to him?! And that information of being the head of the R&D Department?! Hah_! 'How will you get yourself out of this one Gohan?'_ she smirked triumphly.

Gohan had a deer-in-headlights expression on his face. Shoot! He just blew his cover! He rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Uh, I um—"

"Whoa! What happened here?!" came a feminine.

The class, who now recovered, whirled around—and came face-to-face with Bulma Briefs.

If it was possible to stun them more, they were dumbfounded now. There stood the most rich, beautiful woman in the world, standing before them.

Bulma wore an ivory-colored blazer, with light tan jeans hugging her legs. The outfit was practical and showed her curves in just the right places, but was still appropriate. She let her cerulean hair flow free from its usual ponytail she sported for work. Overall, she looked professional and definitely appealing in the men's eyes.

They began to drool.

Bulma, used to the attention, ignored them and turned to Gohan, surprised. "Gohan, what are you doing here? You didn't have to come you know?"

Gohan shrugged sheepishly. "Well, just in case 'his highness' throws a tantrum."

"Oooohh."

"Yeaaahh."

Silence.

"…. Trunks activated the surveillance and termination mechanism didn't he?"

"Yup. Sorry about that. He likes to 'play' with his victims. I'll make sure to punish him later." Bulma smirked at a random camera.

- ͦ ̊'´־¤»-¦-«¤־`̊ ͦ -

Trunks, who was laughing uncontrollably moments before, looked at the security camera in horror.

"Oh, shit!"

- ͦ ̊'´־¤»-¦-«¤־`̊ ͦ -

"Will someone tell me what's going on here?!"

Bulma and Gohan blinked at Videl, who was now more than miffed since she was being ignored AND out of the loop. She wanted answers and she wanted them NOW.

"How is it that you," she pointed to Gohan, "know Ms. Briefs?" she then looked at Bulma.

Bulma frowned.

"Actually, it's MRS. Briefs," she corrected, but was interrupted before she could go on.

"Ah, Ms. Briefs, it's an HONOR to finally meet you," purred Sharpner. He oh-so casually kissed Bulma's hand. She looked at him in disgust.

Videl blinked.

How was it that Sharpner healed so fast? And with his pants on much less? Apparently they inherited his ability to regenerate themselves or something since they appeared to be unscathed.

And if her eyes were deceiving her, where did that smiley face come from? (A/N: refer to chapter 2).

"Forget Nerd-Boy over here," Sharpner continued, obviously misinterpreting the situation, "you can do SO much better with me in your life." He winked.

"…"

**-BAM!-**

The spatula came throttling full force down Sharpner's head. He immediately fainted upon impact, a large bump beginning to form on his head.

Gohan and Videl winced. They almost felt bad for him. Almost.

Bulma towered over the unconscious boy, spatula still wielded in attack mode. Her face was red and stretched into an angry scowl. Murderous intent blazed across her eyes.

The guys began to shrink away from her. Beautiful or not, this lady was psycho.

They don't call them mad scientists for nothing ya know (pun intended).

"How DARE you suggest something so vile?!" she snarled, grinding her foot on his groin, heels and all.

Tic-tac-toe, three in a row, aaaand you're out!

All the men present winced simultaneously, rubbing their sensitive areas in sympathy.

What a cruel, cruel, woman.

She smacked him again for good measure. The lump grew. "NO ONE insults my god-son and NO ONE talks to me like that!" She kicked him away disgustedly.

"Computer! Terminate that boy!"

Sharpner was suddenly swallowed up by a trap door, falling into the earth below.

There was no sign of impact.

The class glanced around warily and gulped. Suddenly, staying at Capsule Corp. didn't seem like such a great idea after all. What other dangerous stuff was lurking around here?

Bulma, composing herself, remembered her audience and turned around, beaming innocently.

"Welcome to Capsule Corp.! I'm Bulma Briefs and I hope your stay here will be as comfortable as it can be! Now, let's get started, shall we?"

The class sweatdropped, silently praying they would make it through the week.

- ͦ ̊'´־¤»-¦-«¤־`̊ ͦ -

**A/N: YESSS! I CAN FINALLY UPDATE! ,x'D**

**Oopsie… this chapter was supposed to be about the CC grand tour and all, but I guess I got a little carried away in the fun of it! Sorry! Gotta wait for the next chappie then!**

**I'm a girl and I kinda feel bad for Sharpner… picking on him and stuff… D:**

… **but that doesn't mean that I don't enjoy it or anything ,xD**

**For some reason I really like Sharpner! His character is really conversible so you can twist him to fit your needs! He can be Asshole Sharpner, Creepy Sharpner, etc.! It's so fun to mess with him! He's my favorite comic relief 'cause he's so stupid lol. I've got so much planned out for this guy… hehehe… :)**

**Well, this will be the last chapter this week due to my bogus family rules, so please hang on! Thanks for your patience and sorry for the inconvenience! Dx**

**See ya next time! ;D**

_[DOHH whenever I edit something, there's still some random flaw! Well, this is the edited version of this chapter and HOPEFULLY it's better! :D ]_


	4. Oh, so you think you're so cool?

**A/N: Wow, only the fourth chapter and already 23 reviews! :D THANKS GUYS I LURVE YOU ALL! xD I can't stop smiling! I'm so happy everyone likes this so far! You guys are the best! You're all stars! I know I say this a lot but I LUUUURVE YOU GUYS! *Cough* Don't mind this crazy author right here ,x) I'm just so happy! So here's the next chappie! Enjoy! (:**

**Oh, but first off, questions!**

**Rawr**: …. How did you know I was gonna blow something up?! Are you psychic?! Yes indeed, future chapters will have EXPLOSIONS! xD emupahahah! Not this one though 'cause I have other things in store for the class (: I need to shut up now.

Naww, you're not being pushy! In fact, I work better when I'm under pressure 'cause when I get lots of expectant reviews, it gives me motivation and a drive to go on, like, "I can't disappoint this person!" xD so please keep reviewing, it pleases _me_ :D

**Dracarot**: hehe, you nearly gave me a heart attack there! ,xD lol you're funny!

**Aleaster**: Actually, I like the friend Sharpner too! :D but yes, I'm going for the more parodyish route for him in this fic (I like that word!). Thanks for following and reviewing! xD

**Shijiro**: Am I going too fast? Oops. I didn't really notice until you pointed that out! Thanks for the heads up! And yes, this fic IS kinda like a goofy cartoon huh? ,xD my sole purpose for writing this is to make whoever reads it laugh until they puke their bowels out! :D …. Actually, probably not that much… uhh let me rephrase that! My sole purpose for writing this is an attempt to make everyone smile! Yeah, that!

**Ultranx**: haha, yeah, go Bulma! xD but don't count Sharpie out yet! He's still in the ball game… with lots more torture to come!

**Disclaimer**: If the world was fair and square, then everyone would be happy. But life's not fair so therefore, I do not own DBZ and the world is round. *points to the ground* See? It's round. Haha I love irony xD

- ͦ ̊'´־¤»-¦-«¤־`̊ ͦ -

**Chapter 4: Oh, so you think you're so cool?**

"All right everyone, this is your card and DO NOT lose it. This is the key to your room and other places in the Corporation, and it's the only one you will get."

Capsule Corp. was an amazing place to behold. Everything was aesthetically pleasing, from the open windows, the endless corridors, polished floors… just… wow.

After less than a minute of stepping foot into the building, the OSH students were in awe and already forgot the events from earlier.

All besides on girl, that is.

Videl glared at Gohan, who was sweating bullets under her gaze. He tried to avoid her by weaving around the crowd but that just made her more determined.

Unfortunately for Gohan, he tripped.

Damn those sparkly, shining floors. Did they have to be so slippery? They were a hazard to one's health!

Videl stalked up from behind him, saying, "You're coming with me!" She grabbed his arm and dragged him to the back of the class. But it came to a surprise to her at how difficult it was to accomplish! Exactly how much did this skinny boy weigh?!

It was yet another thing to interrogate about.

"V-Videl, what are you doing?!" Gohan asked, panicking. He locked eyes with Bulma and shot her a pleading look that said, 'help me!'

Bulma got the message and gave him an 'I gotcha' nod. But unfortunately for him, she was on the wrong train of thought. Now, if you were in Bulma's shoes, seeing your god-son being dragged away by a pretty lady TO A ROOM and ALL ALONE was equally suspicious yet thrilling at the same time. So naturally, she jumped to the conclusion that Gohan wanted some 'alone time' with the pretty girl. She grinned cheekily_. 'Ooh kids these days. Such animals! I can't wait to tell Chi Chi!' she thought giddily._

Then she noticed the class giving her odd looks. She coughed. "Uh, let's go this way and I'll show you how to use the scanners… or something."

She began to usher the class through a different hallway. Before her head disappeared behind the hall, she turned back around to briefly give Gohan a wink and thumbs up. _'Good luck'_ she mouthed and shot him one last grin before vanishing.

She smiled in satisfaction and gave herself a pat on the back. _'Good job Bulma,'_ she thought, _'Someday you're gonna thank me for this Gohan'._

_'Bulma, I hate you,'_ Gohan thought sourly. Apparently the said person didn't realize she just signed his death warrant.

They were now in a random room, coincidentally one with a BED in it, and Videl shut the door.

Gohan stalled, looking around to escape the inevitable. He glanced at the window. A light bulb appeared. Maybe he could jump out the window without Videl noticing! …. Actually, scratch that. Chances were she _would_catch him and it would be odd seeing a boy fly. It would be equally suspicious if he walked around unscathed after falling a couple of stories from a building. No, he did not need another reason for her to hound him down. "Soo, do you need anything Videl?" he asked, eyes darting around.

Videl crossed her arms and glared. "Cut the crap Gohan," she said. Even with their drastic height difference, Gohan felt very small in her presence. He gulped.

"I came here for answers and that's exactly what I plan to get."

Gohan sighed exasperatedly and avoided making eye contact with the girl in front of him. Should he tell her and come clean? Or should he keep hiding away the facts? After a long moment of contemplating, he finally reached a conclusion and sighed. He would tell her, but only a little. It was best to feed her bit by bit instead of the whole thing since one, he didn't trust her completely yet and two, she would probably faint at how freakish his life was.

Yup. One step at a time. After all, we don't want Videl to go into cardiac arrest now do we?

"Fine. What exactly do you want to know?"

Videl was at first shocked at the fact Gohan was surrendering so easily. But it was a huge improvement from before and she was going to take advantage of that.

"First off," she said, poking her finger at his chest. "How do you know Bulma Briefs?"

Gohan chuckled and gave her a wry smile. "Is that all?" he asked, clearly amused. Out of all things she could have asked, this was the least expected. He thought she would ask him something more straightforward, like 'Are you Saiyaman?' Not that he was complaining.

Once again taken aback, Videl noted how different Gohan was acting today. What happened to the timid nerd she knew? That nerd was replaced by this GUY, a more confident version of Son Gohan, and she had to admit, it was kind of sexy…

Videl mentally face-palmed herself. She couldn't think that way! We were talking about Gohan here! 'Sexy' and 'Gohan' did not mix! Nope. Not at all. Just keep denying it.

So instead, she reacted in a way normal Videl would: she snapped back. "That's the first of many questions, buster! Now are you gonna tell me or not?!" she all but demanded.

Gohan took a moment before replying. Okay. The question seemed innocent enough and there was no reason not to answer her. It wasn't like she was blackmailing him to learn how to fly or participate in the WMAT or anything (pfffft). "Bulma is a family friend. She and my father met when they were little and were friends ever since."

Videl ate up the information. Okay, so that seemed honest enough. She went on with the next question, not quite noticing how Gohan's voice quieted a bit at the mention of his father.

"Was what that robot said was true? About you being the president of the R&D Department? And being Bulma's god-son?"

Gohan twitched nervously. He wasn't used to talking about things like this, much less about himself.

"Uhm, y-yeah," he stuttered a bit. "It's true."

Videl scowled some more. "How can that be?! There's no way an eighteen-year old can be president of a department! It's not possible!"

"Videl, I was already doing calculus when I was merely five." She shot him a look of disbelief but before she could retort, he gently placed a finger on her lips, silencing her. For some reason, her face felt a bit warmer than usual. Was it her or was the room getting hot? Stupid air conditioning. "Bulma always let me tinker with stuff in her lab so she gave me a job here. I then worked my way up from there."

He lifted his finger from her lips and let her absorb the newfound knowledge. Videl stared into his eyes and saw he was being honest so she grudgingly nodded.

"So basically you're a genius."

That wasn't a question, but Gohan chuckled anyways. "I guess you can say that."

Videl sat back on the bed, next to Gohan. "How come you never told anyone about this?" she asked.

Gohan grimaced. "For one, no one ever asked and two, I don't want the publicity. I enjoy my privacy, thank you very much."

She nodded in agreement. Videl understood. Being the daughter of the Champ had less perks and more cons due to the fact that her life was anything BUT private. Everywhere she looked, there was bound to be a reporter nearby, wanting the inside scoop of the 'Champ'. She really couldn't catch a break so privacy was something she appreciated when she got the chance.

What. A. Hypocrite. Cough cough cough.

"Exactly why did the robots attack us in the front yard?" asked Videl, trying to make conversation AND figure out more of this enigmatic boy.

Frowning a bit before replying, Gohan said, "Reporters tend to get nosy so Bulma setted up a security system to scare them off a bit." He didn't bother mentioning Vegeta in his revised and highly edited edition of the story. Vegeta would have loved to send the 'sad excuse of a baka' to oblivion, but the security's main purpose was to beat him to the punch before anything bad happened. Actually, this was pretty ironic considering the fact that a herd of killer robots were considered much safer than a raving, prince-of-three-people man.

Gohan shuddered, thinking about the last time the pizza delivery guy came.

No, it was not pretty.

This particular soul was very lucky to get away with only a few broken ribs, a set of missing teeth, and a black eye, not to mention a mild coma. If it weren't for the pizza box in his hand, he would be at the mercy of King Yemma!

Poor, poor delivery boy. The little sucker never knew what hit him.

But hey, on the bright side, he didn't sue! What a good kid!

"Hey, can I ask you another thing?" Videl said, breaking Gohan out of his musings.

"Go for it," he answered back.

She hesitated before asking. She had her suspicions, but now, it was her chance. "Who was your fa—"

"GOHAN! STOP PLAYING WITH YOUR GIRLFRIEND AND COME DOWN FOR LUNCH!" Bulma's voice boomed over the intercom.

Both teens blushed beet red but the protesting stomach of Gohan reminded him of how hungry he was. He leapt from the bed and it took all his willpower not to sprint out the room.

"Videl, hurry up! Hurry up!" he all but begged.

The girl sweatdropped at the childish boy. "All right, but I'm not done with you yet Son Gohan, ya hear?!" she gave him a mock glare to prove her point.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

They walked in comfortable silence for the rest of the way. For the first time since they've met, there wasn't any tension between the two. Were they considered friends? Not by a long shot. But now, they had something closer to that.

Both had the same thought running through their minds:

_I guess you're not so bad after all._

- ͦ ̊'´־¤»-¦-«¤־`̊ ͦ -

"What the fuck?"

Sharpner woke up with a killer headache. The blonde baka found himself in a deep, dark cave and if you haven't guessed already, it was dark.

Like, super dark. As in the dark that you can't see through. You know, the dark like the dark side of the moon. Which is really dark. Yeah, that kind of dark.

You get the idea? Cool.

Anyways, all Sharpner's feeble little brain could process at the moment was that it was… well, dark. Super dark.

As you can see, Sharpner needs a bigger vocabulary.

The second thing he noticed was that his muscles ached and felt extremely sore, as if he just got hit by a train. In fact, that wasn't all much different from free-falling a couple hundred thousand feet from the air, not that he remembered.

According to Newton's 3rd Law of Motion, he didn't hit the ground. The ground hit him. Stupid ground. Life works funny that way.

All Sharpner could remember was wooing and winning the heart of BULMA BRIEFS (coughcoughidiotcough) and then the next thing he knew, a sharp pain struck the back of his head and everything else went dark.

Somehow, a breeze had managed to sneak its way into…. wherever Sharpner was and he shivered. It was then that he noticed he was nekkid. Well, shirtless to be precise. After further inspection, Sharpner noted that his pants were missing as well. Thank Kami his underwear was still on. Kami forbid what we'd find underneath.

Ulch.

"Where the heck am I?" thought Sharpner stupidly. Oh dear. Apparently he hit his head harder than he thought, as the boy was not thinking straight (not that he ever did, mind you). His voice sounded like a donkey just died. Actually, scratch that. Even a donkey can sound more attractive than Sharpner at the moment. How pitiful.

AHEM, anyways, after several minutes passed as Sharpner contemplated what had happened, something clicked! All the puzzle pieces fit now! Meeting Bulma, waking up with the lack of clothing, the sore muscles, in a dark, isolated place ALOOONE…..

Yup. Sharpner was on to something.

After another moment of thinking, a goofy, perverted grin lit up his face, and if possible, brightened his surroundings.

"….. Man!" he exclaimed, "The ladies just can't keep their hands off of the Sharpenator!" He giggled like the little kid he was and jumped to his feet in excitement. Somehow, he had healed at inhuman speeds and was now sprinting full-speed ahead into a tunnel entrance that had mysteriously appeared.

How that popped up, who cares? Sharpner was on the loose and returning to wreak havoc among the living.

Sweet Dende save us all.

- ͦ ̊'´־¤»-¦-«¤־`̊ ͦ -

Never in her life had she seen a human eat with such savagery. How was it possible to fit so much food into one's mouth, much less stomach? Surely no one in the world can accomplish such a thing. There was no way. Not even her dad ate that much, and that was saying a lot since her father was a big man.

But life has a funny thing with Videl, as it was always out to prove her wrong. Here, in front of her very eyes, was the living, walking, talking human tornado: Son Gohan.

For some reason, every answer she discovered about the boy roused more questions, like, _'Where does he fit it all?'_

As Videl was in denial with the Logics of Mother Nature and Life, Gohan was immensely enjoying himself at the feast set before him.

Food is a Saiyan's best friend. Sure, this stuff was nowhere near as good as ChiChi's cooking but hey, food was food and Gohan wasn't complaining.

The happy boy remained oblivious to the stares he was receiving. Many people had stopped dead in their tracks to gape at the demi-saiyan. Some foods were suspended in air, stopping just before reaching the entrance of their mouths, others already frozen mid-chew with forks still intact. Some were so astounded by the display that they didn't even realize their food had slipped right off and onto their laps.

Heh heh, boy were they in for a surprise.

At that moment, Sharpner waltzed in the room clad in all his… err… glory… and a smug grin was plastered across his face. He stood there proudly with his hands on his hips waiting for the class to bow in his presence.

He waited.

And waited.

Aaand waited.

Nothing. No reaction, just nothing. Nada.

A few more moments passed and Sharpner was starting to get a little miffed. Why weren't the commoners bowing? Shouldn't they be falling to their knees and kissing his feet and be begging to do his bidding?

Sharpner coughed.

Still nothing.

Now ticked, Sharpner turned to see what, or WHO had stolen the spotlight from him.

There sat the bane of his existence, his arch-rival, and, of course, less dashing enemy, Son Gohan. He was currently vacuuming up plate after plate of steak.

Insulted for reasons only Sharpner can understand, he marched up to the boy chest puffing out and proceeded to slam his fists on the table. "Nerd-Boy!" he snapped, "What do you think you're doing?!"

This was the day Sharpner learned to _never_—and I mean never—disturb a Saiyan during his feeding frenzy.

Startled by the sudden interruption, Gohan sputtered, raining bits of chewed-up food on the blonde. Unfortunately for him, he was in the middle of inhaling a steak and the sudden appearance of Sharpner sent Gohan to accidentally swallow a large, long bone. His face turned blue as he fought to breathe.

Reacting fast, Erasa flew in on the scene to help her friend, somehow executing the Heimlich maneuver on him with beautiful grace.

With an almighty Saiyan cough, the bone soared high through the air—

—and nailed Sharpner right in the eye.

He fell back with a shrill scream and lie twitching on the ground. A nasty bruise was starting to form on his face.

Hey! He looked like a Smurf!

Hehe.

Funny.

The class, shocked at first, recovered and resumed their eating. They pretended not to notice the unconscious boy on the ground.

Gohan had his breathing back but the sight of more food caused whatever concern he had for the boy to be thrown out the window.

Videl, on the other hand, didn't give a damn and just went back to watching the tornado hard at work.

Erasa hummed to herself, painting her nails.

No one gave Sharpner another glance.

No one, that is, unless you were Bulma Briefs.

During the whole exchange, she observed the event unraveling and the sight of Sharpner sent her blood boiling.

Being the bad** she is, Bulma whipped out a remote control and pressed a big, red button.

Sharpner fell through another trap door.

…. Need I say more?

- ͦ ̊'´־¤»-¦-«¤־`̊ ͦ -

**A/N****: …. Fuh. This chapter… was not as funny as I wanted it to be… D: phooey! Well, I guess this was pretty pointless, but I wanted to sort things out with Videl and clear that I do not have the heart to murder Sharpner (in this fic) ,xD yes, after facing all odds, he is still alive people! Hopefully the next chapters will be a funner read. I'm still in the making of chapter 5 and I don't know when I can update it yet… tomorrow I'll be pretty busy since I'm visiting my grandma (: I'll try to update ASAP! xD no guarantees though.**

**Question guys: Do you think I'm rushing things a bit too much? :\ If so, then please tell me what you think! :D**

**And if you will…. Please press that beautiful button at the bottom… you know, the gorgeous one in the middle…. titled, 'Review'….. yes yes, it's so prettyful… (that's not a word but oh well).**

**Until next time! ;D**

_[EDITED! Whoop! I'm on a roll! xD But I'm about to drop from sheer exhaustion now… it's almost nine PM here and barely make it past eleven… lame, I know. But hey, it's edited…? :D ]_


	5. Sport Drinks and Carnivores

**A/N: AUUUGHHHH! I'M SO SORRY GUYS I COULDN'T UPDATE THIS EARLIER! D'x I was gonna update last week but I learned the hard way that you should save your work every few minutes or all will be lost… completely my fault, but lesson learned! Yes, I know, I'm an idiot ,x'D**

**I was also experiencing writer's block. Wait. Writer's block means to be stuck right? And flaming means to criticize? I dunno. Obviously my head is not with this generation.**

**And lastly, I was busy writing a new fic! :D I plan to publish it soon but it's still in the making. It's kinda pissin' me off... -_-;**

**To make up for my long absence, I expanded this week's chapter! :D a nice, 6,000 word chappie. Sorry it took so long… D':**

**We now have officially 39 reviews this week! O: *eyes shine* And apparently 13 people like pressing buttons! Applause to them! xD I dunno about you guys but whenever you see a button, do you ever have this strange urge to just walk up to it and press it, even though you know you shouldn't? there's something really appealing about buttons! Like, do you ever go up to a vending machine and start to randomly push buttons until the people behind you get really annoyed and shoo you off? (not like I do that or anything…. *whistles*). I really like buttons! Lol maybe it's just me. I'm weird that way :P**

**RaiynetheHedgehog**: …. D': Wow, I like you already! xD Thanks for this suuuper long review! Thanks for the advice too! I really appreciate it! No worries, I'm not easily offended so I was actually smiling when I read this xD I don't consider this flaming, rather more like advice and tips for improvement so that's a good thing! :D I'm just happy to hear what my readers think and know that they're enjoying it and aren't afraid to point things out. No, you're not mean! I call it reality! There's nothing wrong with telling the truth y'know? I'm not gonna bash you for being honest. I like honest people! So thank you veeeery much! :D People who speak their mind are great people!

**Guest**: That sucks! D: but hey, by the power invested in me, I declare that 'prettyful' and 'abusement' are words! Well, at least to us :P

**whichoman**: Your wish is my command! :D In my opinion though, I don't think Videl is the type to give up easily. I'll try to man-up Gohan more! xD thanks for the review! These stuff fire me up! :D

**Rawr**: I foreshadow explosions in the near future… xD this chappie will have one but it's pretty minor. The real explosion will happen at the end of the arc! :D Oooh, am I killing you with suspense?

**Disclaimer**: If the world was fair and square, then everyone would be happy. But life's not fair so therefore, I do not own DBZ and the world is round. *points to the ground* See? It's round. Haha, I love irony xD

- ͦ ̊'´־¤»-¦-«¤־`̊ ͦ -

**Chapter 5: Sports Drinks and Carnivores**

"Okay class, this is the laboratory room where you will be doing experiments for this trip." Bulma said, allowing her victims…. err, minions… no… students! Yeah, students! Allowing the students to enter the room. 'Man, Vegeta must be rubbing off on me,' she thought worriedly. To the class she said, "Don't touch ANYTHING yet okay? Now let me explain to you what—"

"Hey, what's this?!" someone exclaimed in the crowd. Everyone turned around to see Marker pointing at a dust bunny-like object. It was round and fluffy and screamed, 'pet me!'

A look of horror flashed across Bulma's face. "No! Don't touch that!" she wailed, reaching out to stop the boy.

Too late.

He poked it.

At that moment, there was a blinding flash and something exploded, sending waves of cool air crashing down on the class.

"Hit the deck!" yelled Bulma over the noise. The class dropped to their feet in panic.

After the clouds cleared, everyone slowly got up, and stared at their classmate. Marker was now a frozen solid block of ice, and his face was molded into a silent scream.

No one moved for a minute, just staring. "…. is he… dead?" someone asked, finally breaking the silence.

Bulma shook her head. "No, he'll be fine…. maybe." The classed gaped at her in horror. She snapped her fingers. "Computer! Please defrost him!"

Immediately, two robots appeared at the doorway and picked up the newly frozen Marker, whisking him away to…. wherever humans get defrosted at.

"I hope that this example teaches you to I repeat, NOT TOUCH ANYTHING!" yelled Bulma, who crossed her arms and glowered at the teens. They shrank back and obediently nodded. No, they were not touching anything anytime soon.

Smiling in satisfaction, Bulma went on with her lecture. "As I was saying, later you will be doing a project to invent your own machine. This can be whatever you want, as long as it's safe and appropriate." She then proceeded to show the class more about the lab, what not to use, and demonstrating how to use certain equipment.

"Right now you can get into groups to work with. You don't have to work on it now, but the deadline is the end of this week." She then set loose the students, many who were already pairing up.

Gohan found himself being tossed back and forth between a mob of girls. Each one was pulling on everything and anything that they can get their hands on… and yes, that also included hair and…. unmentionables…... He found the effect very nauseating and was starting to feel queasy. Suddenly, two hands shot out and dragged him away from the mob of girls. Gohan turned around in relief to see that it was Erasa and Videl who saved him.

Erasa giggled at the state the poor boy was in, swaying back and forth in circles. Finally regaining composure, Gohan smiled awkwardly at the two. "Thanks for saving me guys," he said, "I thought I was gonna die!"

"No problem," laughed Erasa, "if we didn't fish you out, those girls would have eaten you up!"

"Anyways," Videl interrupted, stoic as ever, "we just need another member and our group's complete."

She spoke too soon. At that moment, Sharpner appeared out of nowhere, enveloping everyone but Gohan into a hug. How he managed to escape the trap door again…. well, that's another story for another time. Sharpner gave Videl squeeze at her waist. "That would be me, right babe?" he said. Videl hit him where the sun didn't shine and he crumpled to the ground in agony.

Erasa and Gohan sweatdropped. "Soo, which group wants to adopt him?" asked Erasa. No one responded. Turning around, people were already set up into groups and avoided them as much as possible. She sighed. "Guess we have no choice huh?"

A random student walked up to her and patted her shoulder. "So sorry." She whispered in sympathy. Her group nodded their heads grimly, touching their hearts with tears in their eyes.

Erasa buried her face in her hands. "Why?!" she wailed, "And I was just starting my new life too!" she sobbed as the girls comforted her, a spotlight mysteriously shining above the devastated girl.

"Guys! GUYS!" Videl yelled. "Now's not the time to be practicing your acting skills!"

The spotlight disappeared. "Oh yeah," the girls said and returned to whatever they were doing before.

Erasa groaned. "Videeel!" she whined, "What's the deal?! I was starting to get in the mood too!" she pouted.

"Uh, guys," Gohan interrupted, "we need to get going now. The class is leaving." True to those words, the lab was emptying quickly. Sharpner had mysteriously disappeared, not that anyone cared.

As they followed the group, Videl asked, "What should we do for that project?"

"Oh, I know!" Erasa said enthusiastically. "Let's make a love potion!"

"No way, too risky," said Videl, "I say we make some tranquilizers." She grinned evilly. Oh yes, let the imagination run wild.

Erasa widened her eyes in horror. "Viii! _That_ is way too dangerous! I think a love potion is our best bet!" she insisted.

The two began arguing back and forth, Wisely, Gohan decided to stay out of the fray. He had long sensed when a cat fight would break out, and he slowly began to creep away, on his tip toes as quietly as possible. After years of living with women like Chi Chi who ruled with an iron fist… err, pan… he knew when it was time to get the hell out of there before it was judgment time.

"Where do you think _you're_ going?!"

He froze in mid-step, slowly turning around to face the girls, still on one foot. They glared menacingly down at him. He sweatdropped. "Uh, nice weather today, ladies?"

"Gohan," said Videl irritably, "you're the genius! Help us out!"

Both girls stared at him expectantly. He sweatdropped and rubbed his back nervously. "Uh… I don't have any…. ideas…?" They stared at him in exasperation. Apparently their genius had lost his intelligence.

"How about this!" said Erasa, "Just pick one! Tranquilizers or a love potion?"

They stared at him awaiting his answer as Gohan rubbed his chin deep in thought. Tranquilizers…. or potions? He began to weigh the pros and cons. Hmm, now if they made a tranquilizer, Videl would run wild shooting Kami knows who. How many people would drop like flies? And if they made a love potion, Erasa would be on the rampage spraying any unfortunate soul who was unlucky enough to cross her path. Gohan shuddered. The tranquilizer seemed like a safer bet after all. But if he chose that, Erasa would cry and make him feel guilty. On the other hand, if he chose the potion, Videl would have his head.

The odds weren't looking good for Gohan.

"…. Why don't we do… both…?" he finally said. The trio stared at each other. Minutes ticked by. Let the staring contest commence!

"Okay, both it is." Videl said and both girls walked off, acting as if they weren't just about to go for each other's throats.

Gohan blinked. What just happened? Man, women were confusing! All these mood swings could give someone a whiplash! Before he could ponder more of the mystery that is the female mind, he felt a hand come down on his shoulder. Turning around, he was met with the face of Sharpner.

Sharpner gave him a sympathic look. "Girl troubles?" he asked. Gohan blinked. Was this Sharpner? Sharpner who hated his guts? Sharpner to was ditzy? Sharpner who couldn't get a clue? Sharpner who lacked common sense? Sharpner who called him names? Sharpner who he stepped on? Sharpner who….

All these questions were running through Gohan's mind at once until he finally came to a conclusion: Sharpner who was actually talking to him? And normally?

"Uh… yeah…?" he said with uncertainty. He was shocked! Who knew Sharpner could talk like a normal person?! Maybe he was sane after all!

"Yeah, tell me about it." Sharpner sighed, flipping his long, glossy blonde tresses in the air.

Gohan got a mouthful of it. He made no comment.

Sharpner continued, "Hey, I feel like we've started off on the wrong foot, so I wanted to say, let's start over. Friends?" he asked, holding out his hand to shake.

Gohan stared at it. Was Sharpner being honest? Wow, how was it possible that he had changed so much in such little time?! Was he starting to finally become a decent guy?! In Gohan's mind, there was only one thing that could have caused such a drastic change: Bulma's spatula. Perhaps after being hit with it several times had caused Sharpner to finally turn a new leaf (all hail Bulma and her holy ways of the Spatula). Should he accept the offer?

After another moment of thinking, Gohan grinned back at him. "Friends." They shook hands. Afterall, Gohan came to school to make friends so why not?

"As a start for our new friendship, I brought some drinks!" Sharpner said, handing him a water bottle.

"Thanks!" said Gohan. 'Cool, I just made a new friend!' he thought naively.

Little did he know what thoughts were running in Sharpner's mind.

The blonde smirked evilly to himself and gave himself a mental pat on the back. He couldn't believe it! The nerd actually fell for it! He was such a good actor! Watching those chick flicks did help too, since the lines he just recited to Gohan was the same ones said in the movie. Giving him that drink was ingenious too! He couldn't wait to see Gohan's face when he drank it. Sharpner smirked at the events from earlier that day.

***FLASHBACK***

"**Uh, guys," Gohan inturrupted, "we need to get going now. The class is leaving." True to those words, the lab was emptying quickly. Sharpner had mysteriously disappeared, not that anyone cared.**

**It was after Videl hit him yet AGAIN when Sharpner had recovered. He figured that she was just playing-hard-to-get. He was determined to someday make her his.**

**Glancing up, Sharpner watched menacingly at Gohan, who had his arm wrapped snuggly around HIS Videl and was smirking smugly down at him. Videl was grinning dopely up at him and was whisked away into the sunset on a pony. Gohan gave her an affectionate kiss before disappearing.**

**In reality, he was just pointing at the door.**

**Not like that mattered to Sharpner. 'How DARE he touch Videl like that!' he fumed. 'She's MY girl! He was absolutely no right to touch her!' With newfound determination and hate, Sharpner bolted towards the door, intent on winning his girl back.**

**He tripped on a stray wire, sending him flying towards an aisle of chemicals.**

"**What the…?" he grumbled, annoyed that a measly piece of metal had stopped him on his rampage. He nursed a bump on his head. There goes MORE brain cells!**

**Sharpner glanced up to see shelves and shelves of vials that had strange labels that said, 'Hidrachlomric akid' and "Sohdiame acide solphmat' or other big words Sharpner couldn't pronounce. After another moment of looking at the alien words, a slow, evil smile began to stretch across his face.**

**He jumped to his feet and began grabbing random vials off the shelves and dumping them into a water bottle. He shook the mixture up and with a puff of smoke, his experiment was complete.**

**Sharpner held up his concoction, examining its contents. Lighting flashed in the background, illuminating his face and leaving half of it hidden in the shadows.**

"**Finally, revenge WILL. BE. MINE!" he cackled maniacally, before skipping out the door after the group.**

***END OF FLASHBACK***

Sharpner threw his head back and let out a low, evil laugh. He was so smart!

Gohan stared at him funny. "Sharpner? You okay there?" Perhaps his new friend wasn't as sane as he thought.

Sharpner sobered up immediately. "Uh, everything is just fine and dandy Gohan, yup, fine indeed." He grinned to himself. Yup, everything _would_ be fine.

- ͦ ̊'´־¤»-¦-«¤־`̊ ͦ -

Videl and Erasa gaped at what was before them. When Bulma had said they were going to the garden, they didn't think she meant it literally. Heck, the term 'garden' was an understatement. No, gardens were supposed to be small, cute, and peaceful. Those words did not apply to this. Not at all. This 'garden' was lush with wildlife and ripe fruit hanging on mile-long trees. Vines hung down from its branches, where monkeys were swinging away. You could see an endless green farther than the eye can see and streams were running from who-knows-where. This place was no garden. It was a fucking jungle.

Bulma chuckled at the speechless students. It was refreshing to see new faces filled with awe. Afterall, being surrounded by people who've seen it all was hard to take by surprise, much less render speechless, so watching the astounded expressions of the class made Bulma grin with pride.

"Okay kids," she interrupted, snapping them out of their trance, "this is the garden and feel free to explore. Make sure to meet back here within an hour." The class nodded vigorously, excitement lighting up their faces. Cool! They get to explore a jungle filled with unknown dangers with no adult supervision! Awesome!

Bulma was about to leave before remembering something. She turned around once more before setting them loose. "Oh, and also, try not to get lost. Beware of your surroundings." she said mysteriously before disappearing behind a door. She shook her head. What she said probably went in one ear and out the other. 'Oh well,' she mused, 'don't say I didn't warn them.'

The students were left in the dust. What should they do now in this jungle—uh, garden? With a shrug, the teens regrouped and went off to explore. Among these students were Videl, Erasa, Sharpner, and Gohan.

Videl decided not to question Gohan and his newfound 'bromance.'

"Hey guys, there's this really awesome place in the garden. Want to see?" asked Gohan enthusiastically.

"Sure!" giggled Erasa

"I guess," Videl replied at the same time, "but what exactly do you want to show us?"

Gohan grinned. "You'll see." He said before walking away into the underbrush. The girls glanced at each other curiously. What was Gohan going to show them? With a shrug, they followed him, eager to see what this 'surprise' was.

During their conversation, Sharpner, who was standing with the group, was smirking to himself, lost in his own thoughts of how brilliant his plan was going to be.

"Gohan, why don't you start drinking that now?" he suggested, turning around to face his 'friend'.

No one was there.

He turned around again, looking from side to side.

"Huh? Where did everyone go?"

- ͦ ̊'´־¤»-¦-«¤־`̊ ͦ -

"Gohan, where the hell are you taking us?"

It was only five minutes after their 'walk' had started and already Videl was getting impatient. It wasn't her stamina that was causing her irritability. No, she had plenty. But the problem was, in fact, the ground. Trekking through this jungle was easier said than done, since each step held dangers unimaginable.

Yes, as Videl was finding out, vines tend to trip you.

She glared at Gohan's feet, which were weaving through the undergrowth effortlessly. She concluded that years of living in the mountains gave him such skills.

Beside her, Erasa was not faring well, since she was tripping over everything and anything in front of her. Videl often served as her cushion, adding to her annoyance.

"Sorry Vi," she panted, knocking the girl down for the hundredth time. Videl grunted in response. The walking wasn't much difficult but Erasa's constant tripping was starting to test her patience.

"Almost there… I'm sure it was around here somewhere…. Oh, a nickel!" Gohan kept mumbling to himself.

He suddenly froze and came to an abrupt stop. Videl ran right into what felt like a brick wall.

"Ow!" she complained, hand immediately going up to her head. She glared at Gohan's back, who was still frozen in place. "Why'd you stop?!"

He didn't move. Erasa looked at him in worry. "Gohan?" she asked, voice trailing off. His eyes were fixed in front of him.

"We're here!" he exclaimed, but strangely, his lips barely moved. His eyes were locked in front of him and his facial features were stiff. "But remember, no sudden movements," he said, remaining rooted to his spot, carefully moving towards a bush.

The girls followed suit, but were confused nonetheless. What did he mean by 'no sudden movements?' Was there some kind of danger? Looking around, Videl didn't see much of anything, other than the forestry and sounds of birdsong. In the clearing, there was only one plant that was secluded from the others. It was rather ugly, really. It was completely green and was large, with its crescent-like shape hanging on top of a thin, long stem. She wondered how the plant didn't flatten itself with its weight. It looked as if it would crush itself.

"There!" Gohan said, pointing at the ugly plant. "Isn't it cool?"

Videl and Erasa face-faulted. Leave it to Gohan to think a plant was cool. "Gohan, you do realize that that's a _plant_ right? There's nothing special about it." Videl twitched. They walked all this way to see a plant. What kind of joke was this?

"No," he insisted, "you don't understand! This plant is special! It's usually very docile but don't startle it or else it might get angry."

Videl was baffled. "How, can a plant be _angry_?!" she exclaimed. Clearly, she thought the boy was losing his mind. Maybe he ate something bad.

Erasa nodded. "Yeah, they're just plants. It's not like it can attack you or something. What's the worse that can happen?"

She spoke to soon.

At that moment, Sharpner suddenly appeared walking out into the clearing.

"VIDEEEEELLLL!" he hollered at the top of his lungs. It sounded like grinding metal. "WHERE ARE Y—"

He never had time to finish that sentence.

The moment those words left his mouth, something moved. A flash of green shot out, and plucked the blonde baka right off his feet. The trio watched in horror was the boy writhed around, screaming cut off by someone—or some_thing _to be precise. The plant, that had looked so innocent moments before, had launched its way towards Sharpner, and its mouth that had just became noticed was opened up to reveal a large, slimy tongue and rows of sharpened teeth. It had swallowed the boy whole and his feet was now flailing in the air as the monstrous plant began its attempt to eat him. From inside, his girlish screams were muffled by things best left unmentioned.

"That," said Gohan gravely, "is what I was afraid of."

With that, he launched forward, bent on saving his friend.

"Gohan, are you crazy?!" Videl yelled. She began to follow after him but Erasa held her back.

"Videl, don't go! It's suicide! We can't do anything to help them anymore!" Realization dawned on Videl, knowing that her friend was right. It was too late to stop them. Gohan had sealed his fate.

That crazy bastard.

By now, Gohan had sprinted up to the plant, dodging vines that lashed at him in attempt to snatch him up like it had to Sharpner. But as the killer-plant was finding out, catching a speedy, agile Saiyan was not an easy task.

With an almighty jump, Gohan launched himself forward—straight into the waiting mouth of the plant.

Shake. My. Head.

The giant monstrosity choked in surprise as its prey willingly leaped into its salivating mouth. "Don't worry Sharpner, I'll save you!" Gohan said before taking a deep breath and swimming down in a sea of plant… spit… cough. Sharpner had by now sunken to the bottom and was turning blue from the lack of air.

Smurf Sharpner returns!

Gohan grabbed the blonde and began swimming towards the surface. Coincidentally, Sharpner was carrying a vial that contained a substance he had slipped into his pocket during his… misadventures… in the lab. Coincidentally, that vial happened to unscrew itself and was now spilling its contents into the plant's mouth. Once again coincidentally, those contents just so happened to be the right ingredients for weed-killers. Coincidentally, plants tend to hate that stuff.

What a coincidence.

The carnivorous plant promptly spat out the suddenly unappetizing boys. Gohan was shot into the clearing, rolling across the grass.

Sharpner rammed his head in a tree.

Poor tree.

In desperation, the plant began to freak out… in a plant-like way. It was flailing its arms—er, vines—out and fanning its mouth, its tongue sticking out as if it were burning. Its once-green color was now turning a ugly shade of red. With a final plant-scream, it began to shink and shrivel slowly until it was nothing but a pebble on the ground.

Gohan, now recovered, picked at his outfit in horror. It was now green. "Aw man, my mom's gonna kill me!" he whined.

"Quick! Sharpner's not breathing!" Erasa cried from where the said boy had last fainted. She was poking him with a stick.

Videl examined him as if he was the most fascinating specimen she had ever seen. Gohan had quickly caught up with the group and they were now staring down at the boy. He was not breathing but he had at least lost his blueness. Amazingly enough, his golden locks were still glossy despite his encounter with carnivorous plant.

Must be the spit.

The trio stared for a while longer. Finally, Erasa spoke. "Sooo…." she drawled, "who wants to do the honors?"

No one moved. Videl and Erasa slowly turned, facing Gohan expectantly.

"What?" he questioned, beginning to get uncomfortable under their looks.

"You're his friend. So shouldn't _you_ save him?" Videl questioned.

Gohan blanched. Color began draining from his face. "NO! I mean, yes, we're friends, but we're not like that!" Afterall, even someone as innocent and naive as Gohan had his male pride too.

Videl sighed. "I guess I have no choice, no matter how much I'm going to regret this." With that, she approached Sharpner. She slowly knelt to the ground and cupped his face. With one hand, she pinched his nose, closing off air way.

The others stared at her, mouths agape. No. Way. She was actually going to do it.

She then lowered her head, readying herself. Taking a deep breath, Videl, drew back a hand…

-and punched him in the gut.

He sputtered.

"WAKE UP!" she yelled, everything BUT gentle, considering she was yelling at someone who pretty much half-drowned in plant saliva.

That, people, is the Satan way of doing CPR.

Don't try this at home.

As if a miracle unfolded before their eyes, Sharpner's eyes fluttered open, tears springing from the pain. His face had now returned to its natural color of tomato red. Uh… maybe not so natural after all. He sat up and began to cough, gulping in much-needed air. The first words he uttered were very intelligent.

"URGH!" he groaned, "I feel like shit!"

How descriptive.

Deeming him fine, the group began to walk back to meet with the class, dragging Sharpner along the way. Gohan was mourning the loss of the plant. He was definitely going to have an earful from Bulma later.

"Gohan, remind me to NEVER bring us there again." Erasa begged. The past minutes were so traumatizing, the blonde couldn't wrap her head around the whole ordeal.

Videl nodded in agreement. She was SURE she wasn't meant to be a surgeon.

The group walked in silence for the rest of the way. In turned out that the whole class had miraculously returned safe and sound at Bulma's meeting spot.

The scientist grinned merrily at the students. "So, how was the garden?" she asked. A chorus of 'Good's' rang around the class. "How about we call it a day and grab some dinner? We'll continue the tour tomorrow." Everyone cheered and began running to the dining hall, leaving Bulma and in the dust. She was surprised to see Gohan still there.

"Aren't you going to eat?" she asked. Surely a teenage Saiyan wasn't missing out on dinner!

Gohan slowly trudged away. "I'm going to take a shower first," he said before disappearing inside the building.

Bulma blinked. Did she miss something?

- ͦ ̊'´־¤»-¦-«¤־`̊ ͦ -

Gohan was strolling down the halls of Capsule Corp., fresh out of the shower. He was now in clean clothes, ones that weren't green, and he was eager to grab some grub. If he went any longer without food, Gohan wasn't sure if the building would be able to hold itself up any longer.

Yes, Saiyans have been known for causing earthquakes.

His stomach rumbled, and a picture hanging on the wall fell to the floor and shattered into pieces.

Oops.

Gohan began to panic and scrambled to clean up the mess. But as he was finding out, not even all the king's horses and all the king's men, would be able to put it together again.

What a shame.

Deeming his efforts useless, he made due with just slapping the picture on a random wall. That wall just so happened to be the entrance to Sharpner's room. At that moment, he just happened to be walking out that door. Once again, Sharpner just happened to be greeted with a fist.

There was a sickening –CRUNCH!- and Sharpner fell back with a high-pitched squeal, clutching his nose and tears were threatening to spill out his eyes. Blood was starting to ooze down his shirt and he bit his tongue in an effort not to scream. A string on cuss words flew out of his mouth.

Meow.

"ACK! Are you okay Sharpner?! I'm SO sorry!" said Gohan. He was fretting over the boy, and began poking his nose.

Sharpner swatted his hand away. "Watch where you're going Nerd-Boy!" he growled. He popped his nose back into place and within seconds, the blood was already drying up and healing itself. "Thanks to you, I feel even crappier!"

Yup. Good ol' Sharpner.

Gohan looked at his feet in guilt. He was feeling really bad now, since he had inflicted pain on his friend all-too many times. Most were unintentional, but still, he was Goku's son and when he knew he did something bad, he felt responsible. He was now wearing the Son Kicked-Puppy Pout™ and it made Sharpner feel like the bad guy. No matter how much he hated the guy, no one could _not _feel bad after seeing such a face. No, not even Sharpner was immune.

For once, he felt sympathy. Maybe he could cut the boy some slack and actually forgive him.

Omg, Sharpner is actually developing a conscience.

"Uh, you know Gohan, I'm feeling mighty thirsty. Would you mind getting me some…?" he hinted. Immediately he perked up and in a flash, Gohan disappeared and was back with a bottle in his hand.

"Here you go, Sharpner!" Gohan grinned enthusiastically. Hopefully this would make up for his misdeed. "Get well soon!" With that, the boy sprinted away, back on his mission for food. Unknowingly, he had handed the bottle Sharpner had given him before, the one that he had brewed up in the lab.

Sharpner, unfortunately, did not gain any intelligence. He held up the bottle and examined it. There were green stuff floating around in it. Nothing looked suspicious. "Huh, I guess Nerd-Boy isn't so bad after all." He took a swig. His face scrunched up sourly. "Bleh, tastes like water."

With a shrug, he walked back into his room and shut the door behind him.

- ͦ ̊'´־¤»-¦-«¤־`̊ ͦ -

"So Gohan, mind introducing me to your girlfriend tomorrow?"

The said boy sputtered on his rice. Gohan began choking and punched his chest repeatedly to swallow. Bulma watched him amusedly as he caught his breath.

They were in the Capsule Corp. kitchen and Bulma invited Gohan over for dinner, stealing him away from his friends. They were currently eating meals that were whisked away by robots before another came by and served more. It was a typical night and Bulma wanted to know what was going on with her god-son's love life.

Finally catching his breath, Gohan turned around in his chair facing the genius. "W-what do you mean? I don't have a girlfriend!" he began flailing his arms in front of him.

"Don't deny it!" she pointed her finger accusingly at him, "You know who I'm talking about! You know, that pretty girl with pig tails?" she cocked a brow and grinned mischievously. She definitely wanted to know more about this mystery girl.

"Eh?! You mean Videl?" Gohan blinked, astounded. "She's just a friend. Heck, I'm not sure if she even likes me!"

"Sure, that's what they all say," Bulma said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

Gohan shook his head. "No, I'm serious. All she does is chase me down for answers! She doesn't get I like my privacy and she keeps pestering me for secrets!"

"Sounds like she likes you to me," said Bulma. She chewed on some chicken. "Why else would she keep bothering you if she didn't like you?"

"I don't know. Maybe she's just curious."

They sat in silence for a while, chewing thoughtfully.

"… I still think she likes you." Bulma concluded before rummaging through her bag. Gohan looked up curiously as he watched her fish something out her wallet. She opened it up and plucked something out of it that was in a thin little wrapper.

"Here you go kiddo," Bulma said, plopping the object in Gohan's hands, "better be safe than sorry." She snickered.

Gohan studied the item in his hand until what she meant dawned on him. He did a double take. His hands flew up by reflex and sent the object catapulting over the table. It landed on top of some rice.

"Bulma!" he nearly screamed, falling out of his chair, "I told you, we're not like that!"

The blue-haired scientist chuckled amusedly at the boy's discomfort. "Don't be such a pussy Gohan," she said, retrieving the little item, "You need to loosen up a little." She stuffed the object back into his shirt pocket.

By now, his face was flaming and Bulma would've killed to get her hands on a camera. It was so much fun to tease him!

Gohan buried his face in his arms, sulking. In a desperate attempt to get out of his hot seat, he hastily changed the subject. "Surprisingly, it's been pretty peaceful here. Come to think of it, where's Vegeta? And the kids?" In fact, it had been peaceful. Other than killer robots and carnivorous plants, CC was less rowdy than usual. It was quiet. Too quiet.

"Oh, them?" Bulma said, leaning back in her chair. "Veggie-chan's training in space and the demon duo is staying over at your place. Did you actually think I would unleash them to pounce on a bunch of unsuspecting children?" Both laughed. That was the best news Gohan heard all day. He was glad the Saiyan prince wasn't here, otherwise, the survival rate of his fellow students would decrease significantly.

The kids staying the night at ChiChi's was news to Gohan. But he was grateful that Bulma had thought ahead of time to do so. His only concern was the well being of his mother. Would she be okay keeping two hyper-active Saiyans at bay?

An image of the Frying Pan of Doom flashed in his mind.

Gohan shuddered. Yup. His mother would definitely have everything under control.

"So, how long until they arrive?" he asked.

"Vegeta will probably arrive within another day or two," Bulma replied, "but the kids will be back tomorrow."

The rest of dinner resumed in silence, except for the occasional burping from Gohan. After finishing off his last victim… er, morsel, Gohan stood up.

"Thanks for dinner Bulma," he said brightly, licking his lips, "It was great."

"No problem kid," she said, snapping her fingers. A kitchen robot appeared through the door and began to whisk away piles of dishes for washing.

Gohan was about to leave for bed until Bulma spoke up once more.

"You know, I still want to meet that girlfriend of yours."

"BULMA!"

- ͦ ̊'´־¤»-¦-«¤־`̊ ͦ -

That night, Sharpner awoke to the grumbling of his stomach. He woke up in a pool of sweat and terrible cramps had begun to twist up his stomach. The blonde groaned and propped himself up off the bed.

"What the fuck?" he rasped.

That was starting to become his favorite phrase.

He stumbled onto his feet, clinging to the bed rail for balance. Unfortunately, his hands were sweaty. Sharpner's hand slipped and he face-planted on the ground.

It's was all the ground's fault for hitting him. What did _he _ever do to the ground?

Life was so unfair.

After several tries, Sharpner was finally able to get on all fours. Dragging himself army-style across the ground, he began to painfully make his way toward the bathroom. The cramps were starting to become unbearable.

He farted.

A horrible stench wafted in the air.

"Oh, groooss," the blonde complained. Once in the bathroom, he managed to shut the door and sat on the toilet. His stomach knotted up more and Sharpner had the urge to go for a number three.

Yes, number three exists people.

What was causing his stomach to hurt so much? Suddenly, memories of Gohan replayed in his mind, of handing him the familiar-looking bottle. Realization hit Sharpner like a ton of bricks.

All across the halls of Capsule Corp., one sound could be heard, the sound of murder and vengeance:

"CURSE YOU NERD-BOY! THIS MEANS WAR!"

- ͦ ̊'´־¤»-¦-«¤־`̊ ͦ -

**A/N: lol Sharpner's so funny. For some reason, I really love ending chapters with some kind of pain inflicted on him xD *insert evil Vegeta cackle* **

**I was at conflict with the garden scene. I kept wondering what would make a garden interesting without the use of Icarus in it. I LOVE Icarus but I'm saving him for later :D So I thought, gardens have plants (no durhh). But plants are boring (usually).**

**Then it hit me.**

…**. MARIO CART! :D You see the equation?**

**Mario cart + plants = that plant sprite thingy that eats you up (and in some cases steal your money), otherwise known in reality as a Venus Fly Trap! Except they eat flies.**

…**. D: I NEED ONE OF THOSE! xD**


	6. Go, go Saiyaman!

**A/N: HEY GUYS! Remember me?! :D I'm alive and … Fine, I admit it, I've been lazy -_-; Shh! Don't speak! I know, I'm horridable… haven't updated for how long? Uhh… *averts eyes* So sorry guys! Dx I'll try to work on updating faster! Well, here's the next chapter so enjoy~ also, thanks for all the reviews everyone! X3 You guys never fail to make me happy :'D**

**Dracarot: **ACK! I'm sorry if I offended you in any way! I honestly didn't think people would find the love potion idea offensive. I apologize if you thought it was wrong. Don't worry, I wasn't planning on making anyone fall in love like that. Thank you for the review though and telling me what you think! Much appreciated!

**Ginjaa Ninja: **Well, that's a different view to look it as. Though I did feel disappointed at first, I'd like to thank you for the review anyways. I'll take your advice and try to tone it down a little (notice the 'try'). And as for Gohan's personality, it was kind of a spur-of-moment thing. As for Sharpner, I know no normal guy would act like he does but for this, I'm going for a parody-ish route for him. He's kinda supposed to be stupid…

**Rawr: **Yup. It's definitely not Sharpner's day! xD Mythbusters? Hrmm… *zip* My lips are sealed! xP

**dude: **Welcome to the club! xD *high-fives* YEAAH! I'm surprised people actually read my pointless comments! :D  
**  
RaiynetheHedgeHog**: Oh jeepers! Another long review! xD Yaaay I'm glad I made someone die, not once, but TWICE! :D Mission accomplished! *Runs around grinning gleefully with the victory sign* Yep, you're right about what Bulma gave to Gohan (cough cough). And I'd be happy to read your fic! :D Any Gohan/Videl sounds good to me! xD

**ant: **Gasp! You too?! (You're talking about the computer banning right?)

**Cottoncandy101: **HAAA! You made me laugh! xD Yep, only 0.3% chance at survival. I like the way you think :]

**Sportsfan64: **Yo! :D

**Aaron Leach: **Awesome!

**serenityselena: **Thanks for reviewing every chapter! xD Glad you like it so far.

**Disclaimer: If the world was fair and square, then everyone would be happy. But life's not fair so therefore, I do not own DBZ and the world is round. *points to the ground* See? It's round. Haha, I love irony xD**

- ͦ ̊'´־¤»-¦-«¤־`̊ ͦ -

**Chapter 6: Go, go Saiyaman!**

Bulma was walking around Capsule Corporation whistling happily to herself. The halls were empty and the only sound you could hear was the tapping of her feet. Birds chirped and danced around in the air outside, rising with the sun of a new day. The day was perfect for what she was about to scheme—uh, cook up for her fellow students.

Students who were currently on their lazy a**es sleeping it away.

So peaceful.

Too bad Bulma was having none of that.

She pulled back the curtains from a random window, allowing the early morning rays of sunlight to pass through. It illuminated the halls, setting a peaceful atmosphere among the lazy hallway. She inhaled the cool air, savoring the fresh scent.

Bulma then faced the doors to the sleeping little children's rooms. She beamed, took a deep breath, and reached out to grab a hammer—

Say what?

"WAKE UUUUP! WAKE UP PEOPLE! RISE AND SHINE! BED TIME'S OVER! WE'VE GOT A WORLD TO CONQUER!" she yelled through a microphone, all while banging viciously on a gong that had mysteriously appeared next to her.

Then noise was so awful, so terrible that the birds stopped singing and fell out of the sky. The students awoke abruptly from their peaceful slumber and by the sound of –THUDS!—that echoed throughout the hallways, Bulma had a hunch that they either fell off their beds or hit their heads.

'I could get used to this job,' she told herself, a satisfied smile lighting up her face.

A chorus of "OW's" only made her grin even more sadistically. Yup. Her job was awesome indeed.

- ͦ ̊'´־¤»-¦-«¤־`̊ ͦ -

"NO MOTHER I SWEAR, I DIDN'T DO IT! ICARUS ATE THE PIE, NOT ME!"

Gohan awoke abruptly sweating in cold blood. He was frozen stiff with fear laced in his heart and his eyes glanced frantically around the room. Where had that sound come from? While dreaming a great dream about the wonderful land of pie, he was awoken by the sound of something that strikingly resembled his mother's frying pan. The very sound of it had caused his heart to stop and his dream became a nightmare, seeing Chi Chi wield her little weapon of terror.

Even now as his mind processed that yes, it was a dream and no, the pan was not out to get him, any sound resembling the retched weapon was enough to strike fear into his heart, real or not.

Yes, that was how bad Chi Chi had traumatized the boy.

Poor, unfortunate child.

Gohan clutched his chest, heaving heavily. Okay. So it was all a dream, nothing to it. His mother was not here, and nor was her frying pan. So where had that sound come from?

Stretching out his enhanced Saiyan ears, he began listening more intently. He could faintly make out a voice yelling across the hallway outside.

Bulma. Of course. Gohan face-palmed himself. This family just loved to torture him didn't they? He groaned, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and began to untangle himself from his bed sheets.

He tripped.

Oh dear, even the property had it out for him!

Gohan groaned again, picking himself off the floor. Where his head was now had a little dome embedded in the middle.

"Oops," he muttered. Bulma was not going to like this. He shrugged carelessly and went to take a shower. Hopefully the cold water would help to jolt him awake more, and prepare him for an undoubtedly crappy day to come.

- ͦ ̊'´־¤»-¦-«¤־`̊ ͦ -

As Gohan entered the dining area, he sensed the atmosphere of his fellow students was not very pleasant. How can someone as dense as Gohan tell so quickly? Why, it was because of the sour expressions they wore of course! Each had bags under their eyes and were staring glumly at their breakfast, only eating it half-heartedly. The sleep-deprived teens were grumbling under their breaths. Who could blame them? After all, you'd be cranky too if someone woke you up at six-thirty in the morning with a gong. Not the best wakeup call, especially for the ears.

A glance at Bulma told him that she was not at all affected by the depressing mood, since was and cheerfully shoving pancakes in her mouth all while twirling a hammer around her finger giddily.

Aha! So THAT'S where the sound came from!

Gohan's stomach grumbled, reminding him that it was Saiyan feeding time. Thoughts of food immediately brightened his spirits. No matter how bad the day started, food always had the power to cheer him up.

As Gohan managed to balance his food on the table, Videl and Erasa walked in. When the girls caught sight of the demi-saiyan, Erasa gave a cheerful wave and Videl nodded in greeting, both walking towards the hurricane.

"Good morning Gohan!" chirped Erasa, bright was ever.

"Gihff murffingg," Gohan replied, shoving a rice ball in his mouth. He swallowed and tried again. "Morning Erasa, morning Videl."

"Morning." Videl said nonchantly. Both girls sat down and left Erasa to engage in conversation.

"Oooh, I'm so excited! I wonder what we're going to be doing today!" Erasa cried giddily. She stole and apple from Gohan. Surely it wasn't healthy to be so bright in the morning. Strange child.

"Well whatever it is, it better be good," Videl said, also snatching a sandwich from Gohan's plate. He gave a small whine of protest, which she promptly ignored. "That was one heck of a gong to wake us up with."

"I'm sure Bulma has something awesome planned out for us," said Gohan, brushing off his hands and patting his stomach in content.

Videl blinked. Where did all the food go? She glanced at the once-full table, now reduced to a mess of crumbs. She decided not to comment on it.

"By the way, ahs anyone seen Sharpner? I haven't seen him since… you know…" Erasa's voice trailed off, not needing to finish the sentence. She averted her eyes. The trio shuddered a reminder of last night's events still fresh in their minds.

The thought of Videl almost doing CPR on Sharpner was so disturbing that each teen felt bile rise in their throat the urge to throw up. That was something they never wanted to experience again.

"You called?"

Speak of the devil.

The group turned around, facing Sharpner. They did a double take. What the heck happened to him? He looked horrible, to say the least. His normally glossy locks were now matted with sweat and his skin was devoid of color. Somehow he had developed a five o'clock shadow overnight and he was hunching over as if in pain. His eyes seemed to have shrunken into his face and he smelled awful. Did he just age a couple of years?

"Uh… are you okay—"

"Save it Nerd-Boy!" snapped Sharpner cutting Gohan off mid-sentence, "I don't need your pity!" the boy then plopped down on a seat as far away from the Saiyan as possible. He had taken a blow to his ego, and was in no mood for sympathy.

"Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Videl said carelessly. Really, she could care less on how Sharpner was feeling. In fact, she was feeling mighty pleased since for once, she could start her day peacefully without the stupid jock attempting to woo her with his so-called 'charms'.

Gohan, meanwhile, was slightly hurt at the turn of events. Were they no longer friends?

Before he can question on it though, the ground began to violently shake.

"EARTHQUAKE!" someone yelled, and the class immediately dropped on all fours, hunching beneath tables. Yes, that included shoving others out of the way for the sake of their own survival.

Well.

That wasn't very nice.

The sound of stampeding could be heard coming towards them. It sounded like a mixture of stomping feet, animal snarls, and elephants trumpeting closer and closer. In the distance, a questionable cloud of dust was spewn in the air, completely obscuring what horrible creature lurked inside.

Strangely, Gohan nor Bulma was fazed by this. Instead, they were just staring amusedly ahead.

Hey, that rhymed!

Now closer, the dust cloud could be seen as a streak of purple and black advancing at rapid speeds.

"What the heck is that?" questioned Videl, straining to get a closer look. Like everyone else, she was under a table.

As soon as those words left her mouth, the things leaped.

Right at Gohan.

"BIG BROTHEEEERR!" Thing One yelled, now revealed to be a boy no older than seven. He had a mop of wild black hair that stuck out in every direction. His obsidian eyes sparkled with happiness and his smile shone brighter than the sun.

The poor class twitched as they were momentarily blinded by the dazzling smile of the younger boy. They were helpless against the radioactive rays of the Adorable Mega Watt Beams as it penetrated their skin, causing those closest to him to melt into a puddle of goo before evaporating to the sky.

He and Thing Two, also a young boy with lavender hair, tackled Gohan with their aerial attack, almost knocking the wind out of the boy.

"Hi Goten, Trunks," Gohan chuckled as the kids fought to perch on top of his head. Thing Two, now revealed to be Trunks, reigned champion and Goten pouted, settling on his shoulders instead.

By now, the students had figured the coast was clear and there was no possible danger. They slowly crawled out from their camp beneath the tables, studying the new events curiously. The girls especially were most affected.

"Awww," the girls cooed watching the heartwarming scene of brother-bonding time. The kids giggled as they tugged on Gohan's hair.

"Who is this cutie?" Angela asked, pinching Trunks' cheek. He made a face and shied away from her prying hands, deciding to flee from his perch on top of Gohan's head. As he leaped off the tall boy, Goten quickly scrambled to take his place on his brother's shoulders, much to his delight.

Trunks, apparently, seemed to have landed on something soft during his descent. Unfortunately, the soft thing he had landed on happened to be Sharpner's… ahem, for the lack of better term, buttocks.

He let out a girlish scream of pain.

"Huh. Why is the ground so squishy…?" muttered Trunks to himself. He shrugged before kicking away the 'squishy stuff,' not even bothering to glance down.

Sharpner let out another whimper, this time rendered unconscious.

No one paid him any mind.

Trunks casually strolled towards his mother, flanking her side. Bulma looked fondly down at her son. He had his arms folded proudly across his chest and he wore an arrogant look on his face, strikingly resembling a certain prince we know. A couple of 'AW's' could be heard from the girls. Trunks may have been cute now, but given a few more years to grow, he would soon be scaring people off with that expression.

Vegeta would be so proud.

Bulma clapped her hands twice, getting the teens' attention. "As you all know, we have a long day ahead of us so that's why we're up early today." She started to pace slowly back and forth a bit, looking at the students from face to face.

"Depending on the amount of time we spend today determines the time you have to complete your projects," she continued, stopping when she was once again beside Trunks. "So therefore, in order to conserve time, we will be splitting into two groups. This is my son Trunks, and he will help me guide you today."

A majority of the guys present snorted, many of them jocks. Was she serious? Having a twerp no older than eight lead them around one of the most famous places in the city? Puh-lease! There was no way they were letting a runt have control over them, and some began to snicker at the thought.

Immediately, Bulma's eyes sharpened towards the ones who laughed, who rapidly began to quiet down under her unwavering gaze, silently challenging them to defy her word. A few braver ones foolishly decided to take up that challenge, stepping forward the heiress, too stubborn to let a WOMAN control them.

However, they quickly stopped dead in their tracks once they caught sight of what was behind her.

A spatula was slightly peeking out, it's smooth, metal surface glinting menacingly in the sunlight. Memories of the seemingly harmless weapon replayed in their pitiful minds, a memory of the hard object embedding itself into Sharpner's skull.

With second thoughts, the group of boys retreated, not wanting to be on the receiving end of the lethal kitchen utensil.

Bulma was grinning victoriously and Trunks rolled his eyes at how immature the weak humans were. Heck, they were so puny that he could've squashed them in one go! He was proud to be born Saiyan, and a prince at that! Together with his mother's intellect and his father's unparalleled strength, Trunks had the best of both worlds, and was glad he had such great parents.

Yes, he loved his mommy and daddy.

The students began splitting off into two large, separate groups. Gohan had decided to follow Trunks, mainly since Goten wanted to hang out with his best friend and that he figured it would be best to keep an eye on the two. Alone, they were angels, but once the two got together, there was no telling what hell would break loose.

Erasa had tagged along too, thinking about how cute the kids were, as did many of the female population. Videl had only went along with it because Erasa was there. Other than that, she didn't really care. Sharpner was not present, since he was still out of commission in a very sad, lonely corner.

Once they were all ready, Bulma spoke last words to her son, reminding him where to show the students. "Meet me here when you're done with the tour, around noon for lunch," she concluded, and Trunks nodded in understanding.

"Oh, and Gohan?" the scientist said, turning to the said boy. "Keep an eye on them okay?" Her cerulean orbs flickered warily back and forth between Goten and Trunks. In response, the two chibi's grinned back cheekily at her, attempting to portray innocence.

"Don't worry I'll have them under control," Gohan replied seriously. He loved the two kids to death but he was sure as heck not letting them pull a prank, especially around the OSH students.

Surely no normal human could survive the antics the chibi's brewed up.

"I'll see you later then!" Bulma said before turning back to her group and disappearing behind the hall. Trunks began leading his group in the opposite direction, tugging Gohan to the front with him for company.

Erasa was walking next to him, staring at Goten adoringly. The kid was so cute! "So this is your little brother, Gohan?" she asked as Goten dimpled down at her. Videl was also staring, but not because of his level of cuteness. The more she stared at the boy, she began to get a feeling that she saw that face before, but she couldn't place her finger on where. The hazardly spiky hair looked vaguely familiar…

"Yup! Meet Goten!" Gohan was saying, gesturing towards his brother.

Meanwhile, Goten's mouth was running a thousand miles, the talkative boy chattering away to his older brother. "Ni-chan! Ni-chan!" he was saying at inhuman speeds, playfully tugging the ends of the older Son's hair. He was so excited that he accidentally yanked a tuff of it out.

Oops.

Gohan didn't seem to notice the missing chunk of hair as he continued to walk on, waiting patiently for his brother to continue, a soft smile lingering on his face.

Goten sweatdropped before shoving the clump of hair back on his scalp, returning back to normal. He sighed in relief before talking again, his typical grin returning to his face. "Me and Trunks had sooo much fun today and we kept chasing this dinosaur and it was SO big! Bigger than you and Mr. Piccolo and then Mom made us this really yummy lunch and it was SO GOOD and stuff—and did I mention it was good?—and then we chased some butterflies but then that got boring so then we decided to visit you 'cause we knew you were gonna be here and you're so much funner to be around Ni-chan so and we rode on Kintoun 'cause I can't fly yet and it was SUPER FAST and then—"

"Whoa, hold on squirt, slow down!" Gohan chuckled fondly at the boy's usual enthusiasm. It was beyond him how the kid could talk so fast and so much in one breath.

Videl's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Wait," she said, slowly, putting together part of the conversation she could hear (after all, the kid was a speedy talker). "What's a 'Kintoun'? And what's this about not knowing how to 'fly yet'?" she quoted, voice slightly dripping with venom.

Gohan's danger radar suddenly blared full-blast, and he was aware of the penetrating gaze boring into the back of his head. Great. Just when he thought they could've finally gotten along, Videl just had to get suspicious again. The girl was seriously too sharp for her own good!

The boy let out a nervous chuckle, sweat rolling down his forehead as his mind reeled. What should he say to get himself out of this one? He knew he was horrible at lying, and Videl could sniff out a lie like a bloodhound. The fact that it was dishonesty and the lack of trust ruining their friendship, no matter how small, was the reason why they didn't get along in the first place. And Gohan didn't want to lie to her anymore, but it was hard telling the truth to a girl who had lived a life that revolved around a lie.

"Uh, would you believe me if I told you it was a flying cloud?" He laughed nervously, hand reaching out to rub his back in its familiar gesture.

"That's absolutely ridiculous!" Videl immediately scoffed, finding the idea of a flying cloud completely baffling. "Be serious Gohan! I want the truth, not a bunch of crap! If you're trying to be funny, it's not working."

His heart sank a bit. He did tell the truth, just like she wanted, and yet she didn't hesitate to not believe him. Sighing, Gohan scratched his head, unsure on what to do next. But hey, he did get points for trying, right?

There was an awkward silence between the two as Videl folded her arms impatiently across her chest, still awaiting an explanation as Gohan contemplated on what to say. Luckily, Erasa decided to intervene before things could get ugly with her friends.

"Aw, lighten up Vi," she said, nudging the girl playfully. "Gohan just wanted to crack a joke. There's nothing wrong with wanting to make someone smile, and he's just sweet that way." Gohan blushed a bit as she continued to speak, easing the tension between the two. "Besides, this 'Kintoun' might just be some new aircraft Bulma designed for them or something." Videl seemed to consider the logic for a moment before letting out a grudging grunt acceptance. It did make sense, she supposed. People couldn't fly, and certainly not kids at that!

Gohan could've hugged Erasa then and there with glee. Despite coming off as an airhead, the blonde was much smarter than given credit for, although unintentionally saving his hide. Thanks to her, he could avoid lying to Videl or give her any other explanation of the nimbus.

Goten began to lightly pat Gohan's cheek repeatedly, demanding for his undivided attention. "Ni-chan, later can you play with me and Trunks? We've been sooo bored!" he said, large, dark eyes watering and pleading, piercing Gohan's soul and pretty much everyone within a mile radius around him.

"Yeah, we want to spar!" Trunks piped in, also giving his own version of puppy eyes, undoubtedly learned from Goten to pull heartstrings. Gohan stiffened slightly as he felt Videl's eyes suddenly narrow on him again. Shoot. '_Shut it guys, please, STOP TALKING,' _Gohan pleaded desperately in his mind.

His prayers were left unanswered.

"Since Mr. Vegeta isn't here, you're the only one who can teach us, Ni-chan!" Goten continued, oblivious to his older brother's dilemma. The boy began to sweat even more, and was vaguely aware of Videl's ki rapidly spiking.

A glance to the left told him that she was definitely turning an unhealthy shade of red.

… was that steam pouring out of her ears?

He cringed as the last words left Trunks mouth. "Yeah, 'cause other than my dad, you're the only one who's strongest here."

That was the last straw.

Videl snapped, and her voice boomed throughout the hallways of C.C. "_SON GOHAN! WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY TALKING ABOUT?!" _Like frightened deer, the students of OSH scrambled around and hid, desperately trying to escape the Satan girl's wrath.

The three demi-Saiyans present winced as they clutched their ears, the sheer volume of the girl's voice sending their ear drums ringing.

Gohan brought his hands up in surrender in attempt to calm the girl down. It didn't work. "Um, it's actually a pretty funny story—" he began but Dende finally decided to have pity on him, and a static-y beeping started to fill the room. All eyes fell on Videl as she paused in her rage, controlled enough to momentarily dismiss the situation and listen in on her calling.

"Go ahead Chief," she said, regaining composure and lifting the device closer to her ear.

"_Videl! Sorry to disrupt your trip but we need you here now! There's a fire at the West City Hotel, and since you're near, we figured we could use your help!"_

"On it Chief!" Videl said before taking off down the hall. As she ran, she reached for the capsule she always kept in her pocket, the one that contained her jet copter when needed.

The students, now out of hiding, watched in awe, wishing they could see the girl in action.

Gohan repressed the urge to let out a sigh of relief. Now with Videl gone to save the city, he would have more time to stall before she set her attention on him again. Dende was finally having mercy on him! Now all he had to do was… wait. If Videl was out to fight crime, then that meant that Saiyaman had to show up too. Which meant Gohan would have to go. Which meant he would have to see her anyways, as his alter-ego or not.

This time, he did let out a sigh of frustration. He silently cursed Dende, believing him to be the reason behind his misfortune. What was up with the green god these days?!

He quickly set Goten down, much to his disappointment. "Goten, you and Trunks behave okay? Watch the students and I'll go help Videl find her way out," he said hastily, his expression reading, 'cover me'.

The two-some glanced at each other, exchanging knowing looks. They quirked their brows grinningly slyly, knowing the real reason why he was leaving.

Goten looked up at his brother adorably and flashed the Son Grin. "Don't worry Ni-chan, you can count on us!" To prove his point, he saluted, causing a chorus of 'aw's' to flow throughout the room.

"Yeah, we'll be good!" Trunks piped in. Gohan failed to see a mischievous glint flash across his eyes.

He grinned and ruffled the children's hair. "Thanks guys. See ya later!" and with that, the boy took off after the Satan girl, leaving the students fate in the hands of the chibi's.

The two boys waved him goodbye and smiled in content, giving off an air of serenity before slowly turning to face the class. As soon as Gohan left their line of sight, a small, slow grin began to make its way up Trunks' face, somehow coming off as ominous and the lights seemed to flicker. His expression darkened slightly, and the students felt an odd shudder run down their spines. A cloud of uneasiness began to hang in the air.

"So," Trunks stated calmly, an uncharacteristically pleasant grin lingering on his face. Goten was by his side, hands clasped in front of him, his foot drawing small circles on the ground. A small, tight-lipped smile lit up his face, less radiant than usual.

"Shall we continue the tour?"

- ͦ ̊'´־¤»-¦-«¤־`̊ ͦ -

Saiyaman's cape was billowing behind him as he trailed behind Videl's jet copter. The girl was definitely surpassing legal speed limits, he mused. But she was given enough authority to bend the rules for times like these, if it meant the better well-being of others.

The two were rapidly approaching the burning apartment, now able to be seen clearly from a distance away. It was rather easy to find, actually, if the smoke rising in the sky wasn't obvious enough. He let out a low whistle, catching a clearer image of the building. It was a few stories high was burning—fast.

Videl had already arrived on scene and was quickly collaborating with the police.

"—no way the building will hold up if this continues—"

"—still trapped—"

"—the only way is from above—"

"—tank must be opened or else it will—"

Saiyaman, or Gohan, was able to hear bits of the conversation going on, and from what he could gather, the building was unstable, dangerously so. They were also saying something about a tank. What did that have to do with anything? And was there anyone still in the building?

His thoughts were confirmed, however, as a figure popped out of a window. A middle aged man stumbled out on his balcony, balancing himself on the railing. He was only in a dirty tank top and boxers, and had a bucket of water in his hands.

"Everyone, get the F**K out! I got this!" he yelled. By the sound of the slurring in his voice, it was obvious he was drunk. The man then threw the bucket of water at the neighboring window next door, which was up in flames.

The only thing he managed to accomplish was wetting the wall.

EPIC FAIL.

The police sweatdropped before turning back to each other. "We gotta do something. And fast."

Suddenly, there was a huge, creaking noise and they turned around in time to see the building sway back and forth unsteadily, before it began to fall on one side.

Only one thought was running through their minds: _Shit._

Saiyaman chose that time to intervene, and rushed up to the building before it could fall any further. He pressed his hands against the hard brick, preventing it from crushing its surroundings, and pushed it back to its original position.

"Great! It's Saiyaman! We're saved!" the cops cheered and whooped with glee. But their cheering didn't last for long as they abruptly stopped laughing and something else dawned on them. The chief glanced around confusedly. "Wait…" he said slowly, "where's Videl?" The group exchanged looks of horror.

"Crap!"

While they had been distracted, Videl had hopped into her jet copter and was flying up the ignited building, ready to take action. By now, she was already hovering above the rooftop, preparing to leap down. Smoke stung her eyes and her lungs fought to breathe against the burning particles.

"_Videl! What do you think you're doing?!" _the chief's voice sounded through her communicuff. _"You shouldn't be up there! It's way too dangerous!"_

"I have to do _something,_ Chief!" she replied, coughing. Despite her choking, she continued to speak, determined to finish this. "I can't just sit back and let all these people die!"

"_Videl, don't be reckless—" _the chief started to order, but Videl cut off connection before leaping onto the roof, capsulizing her jet copter in the process. The smoke became thicker as she descended and she wiped the tears away from her stinging eyes and covered her hand over her mouth to breathe. She blinked away the ashes before running towards the large tank. Her eyes were bleary but as she gripped the wheel, her hand instantly recoiled, the heat of the metal scorching her skin. Videl bit her lip and swore. After another moment's hesitation, she brought her hands back down, refraining from screaming. She gritted her teeth and started to pull with all her might, determination and adrenaline pulsing through her veins.

It did not move.

Panic began to set in, and her vision was gradually starting to blur.

- ͦ ̊'´־¤»-¦-«¤־`̊ ͦ -

Saiyaman was faring well, unlike his (self-proclaimed) partner. After all, all he had to do was hold up a building.

Nothing he couldn't handle.

However, he was facing a pretty tough dilemma himself: he wasn't doing much of anything. So he began to assess more of the situation. Okay. So the building was on fire. His hands were full holding up the building. Firefighters had yet to come. Videl was on top of the building, and her ki was starting to lower and—

Wait.

VIDEL'S KI WAS LOWERING?!

"Oh NOOOO!" the colorful superhero wailed in panic. How could he be so reckless?! While he was simply holding up this building, preventing it from crushing a majority of the city, he neglected to remember something more important: that Videl was here.

Now because of his lack of attention and actions, Videl was going to die. He wanted to desperately save his classmate (no matter how demanding she could be) but if he let go of this building, more people would die. It wasn't like he could split into two people or anything. He was only one person and could be at so many places at one time—

The superhero smacked his head. Omi_goodness_, he was so stupid! Why didn't he think of that earlier?! He _could_ split into two people! Tien had taught him how to a few years ago.

Grinning goofily with a small sense of accomplishment, Saiyaman yelled out, "Split-Form Technique!" and he suddenly felt half of his power diminish, in its place a carbon copy of himself. With half his energy gone, the building's weight almost caused his legs to buckle (in surprise, mind you) but he was quickly able to easily hold it back up.

"Wow, there's another me!" both Saiyaman's said at the same time, pointing at each other. Saiyaman 1, who was holding the building, experimentally lifted up his hand in wonder. At the same time, Saiyaman 2 did the same gesture. It was like looking in a mirror. The Saiyaman's looked at each other, pondering looks on their faces as they rubbed their chin in thought. "Hmm, I was right! This costume is… AWESOME!" they laughed in harmony, throwing their heads back. Then they stared at each other.

In perfect sync, both identical heroes lurched their heads out, sticking out their tongues and pulling down one corner of their eye. "Bleah!" they shouted, trying to catch the other off guard. When they saw the action mirrored, both clones slumped their shoulders dejectedly, a pout splayed on their faces.

"… This is kind of annoying," Saiyaman 1 pouted, obviously not pleased with the turn of events. He decided he never, ever wanted a twin.

"I have to agree," the second Saiyaman muttered, also pouting. "Now let's get this over with so we can be one again." He started to fly away but stopped abruptly, turning back around to address his other half. "Oh, and by the way," he said with a disapproving click of his tongue, "that cape has _got _to go. It is SO not your color. You look like a walking Christmas disaster." And with that, he blasted off, leaving the original to gape in disbelief, mouth hanging open.

He lifted one twitching finger, his expression resembling one of a guppy. Did he just criticize himself? He rubbed his temples, feeling a small headache coming on.

Meanwhile, the second Saiyaman was deep in thought, pausing in the air to determine his next course of action. "Hmm, I don't think I want to hold that building forever, and there's really no place to put it," he muttered to himself. "So how can I get it to stay without collapsing…?"

Suddenly, a goofy grin lit up his face and a light bulb flashed above his head. "I got it!" he exclaimed before blasting off in search for something. He passed by many buildings of different shapes and sizes. "No, too small… that one's too long… aha! PERFECT!"

The giddy hero stopped in front of a building, one roughly the same size as the one that was still burning. He dug his hand beneath the concrete, and with a loud – CRACK!—he lifted the building whole. People inside screamed, but Dende was on their side and no one fell out.

"Sorry," Saiyaman called, addressing the civilians inside. "But hold on tight!" He very carefully lifted his feet off the ground, carrying the large object with him. Once airborne, he began to fly back to where the other Saiyaman was. As he flew, many citizens paused in their everyday lives to gape openly at the 'floating' building, being carried by a man in horrifyingly bright tacky clothes. A commotion started to pass around, and people pointed up towards the sky.

Saiyaman grinned cheesily and resisted the urge to wave at the people. '_Oh yeah, we do this every day in Satan City.'_

Now near where the flaming building was, Saiyaman 2 began to descend with his large 'package'.

"Took you long enough," complained the first Saiyaman.

"Hey, at least I did something!" protested the identical hero and placed the building next to the other flaming one (much to the inhabitant's horror). Now it was able to lean on the other without crushing anything around it, setting their hands free from the burden.

"You could've just went straight to saving Videl y'know," Saiyaman 1 remarked smartly. The other Saiyaman's eyes widened in realization before slapping himself for his stupidity.

"Whatever! Let's just merge already!"

So the two merged into one, and Saiyaman was relieved to be himself again. After all, arguing with yourself was just as frustrating as it was confusing.

"All right!" he fist pumped before reminding himself of more important matters. He blasted off to help Videl, who's ki was still quite strong, but was lower than he seen her in.

Saiyaman's superior sight allowed him to see through the smoke many people could only dream of doing, and he easily caught sight of the raven-haired girl. Soot was scattered everywhere throughout her body and she was still uselessly struggling to release the water to diminish the fire. He couldn't help but admire her determination and bravery, because even at her weakest she was still fighting on to protect others. She was a true fighter.

Wasting no more time, Saiyaman flew up to the huge tank of water before shoving his arm through to let the water escape. His fist flew through the concrete like tissue and immediately, the cooling liquid began to seep through and put out the flames. The smoke began to disperse, clearing out the sky again.

The hero slowly walked towards Videl, who was on her knees and gasping in much-needed oxygen. He reached out his hand, offering her help to get up. Videl, her coughs reduced to wheezes, looked up to see a familiar gloved hand in front of her. Further up was the large, muscled arm of Saiyaman, the hero who had annoyed her since day one. Her gaze finally settled on his face, his visage hidden behind the visor and helmet.

She stared at his hand for a moment longer before stubbornly hoisting herself up on her own, too prideful to accept his offer yet. The smile that adorned Saiyaman's face wavered a bit, and his hand lowered to his side.

A bit disappointed, he was about to fly back to C.C. until Videl's voice interrupted him, the sound so soft, it was almost lost in the wind. "Thanks," she murmured a bit reluctantly, the syllable rolling off her tongue oddly. Her back was turned to him so he could not see her face. She was not used to thanking people, especially ones who saved her at that. But he _did_ still save her, whether she liked it or not, and it was only right if she thanked him.

Saiyaman broke out into large smile before responding. "Any time, Miss Vi—" he was cut short as his feet suddenly came out from beneath him, falling flat on his butt. Videl had also fallen, letting out a sharp intake of breath in surprise. While they were talking, they failed to notice the water still gushing out of the tank, or the fact that the water level was rapidly rising. They were suddenly swept up in the current and dragged along to the inside of the building and they flailed, panicking at the sudden events.

As the current swept them down the building, they ran into another group of civilians who were also taken by the tide.

"Wheeee!" the civilians cheered as they rode all over the place. And I mean all over. They didn't cheer for long as they crashed into each other, causing our favorite heroes to crash into them too. Soon they were going to crash into the elevator that was opening up, revealing more people coming out.

"Saiyaman, watch out!" Videl screamed in horror.

- ͦ ̊'´־¤»-¦-«¤־`̊ ͦ -

Gohan walked calmly down the steps of Capsule Corp., dry from his watery encounter with the elevator. He was soon about to rejoin Trunks' and Goten's group, who were still on their tour. He had only been gone for about an hour or two, and was starting to worry about the student's well-being.

However, he felt Videl's energy arrive back from their events from earlier that day. Deciding whether to go with his original plan to meet with the chibi's, he instead turned back his heel and began to walk towards the girl. He felt kind of guilty for leaving her like that, and he figured he might as well offer her some hospitality since it _was _his fault that she was in the state that she was in.

Which was currently dripping wet, her usual neat pig-tails tangled, and face red from fuming.

Those were the few things he noticed as he caught sight of her. The first was that she wore a look that eerily reminded him of his mother with her frying pan. In other words, her delicate features were marred with murder and the urge to punch something.

He hoped that something wasn't him.

"Um, hi Videl—" Gohan started but was interrupted by the very pissed-off girl.

"What?!" she snapped, voice lashing out with venom.

He winced at her tone before replying. "Oh, uh, I just wanted to know if you were okay" he said, but then thought better of it. "If you don't want me here, I can leave if you want—" he hurriedly said, about to walk off again.

"Gohan, wait," sighed Videl, stopping the boy. He turned back around, quirking a brow questionably for her to continue. "Look," she said slowly, "I'm sorry for snapping at you. It's just that I've been in a bad mood." That was an understatement of the century. She wasn't just in a 'bad mood', she was in a 'pissed-off' mood. Her morning started out with the clangs of horrible gonging sounds, and she was sent off to do police work on her trip away. And the fact that she was pretty much useless in saving those people in the hotel didn't help her mood any, even though she tried _so hard,_ and yet that wasn't enough. Plus, that dorky Saiyaman figure was so easily able to accomplish what she couldn't, and it made her feel weak. Weak for the first time in her life.

Videl did not like to feel weak. Because she was strong. She had to be.

And after all those events took place, she let herself snap at a guy who didn't do anything wrong, but was instead worried about how she felt. Most people wouldn't have done that for her, be worried like the way he did, even though they barely knew each other. What was also bizarre was that she wasn't even _nice _to him, and yet he still showed kindness to her, never losing that dorky smile.

The same smile he was wearing right now.

"Hey, don't sweat it Videl," he said, his eyes amused with its usual sparkle. "Everybody has days like this. We're only human and I understand that sometimes things can be frustrating."

At those words, she felt some of her burden lift off her shoulders, and she gave the slightest of smiles up at the boy. "Thanks," she said. The second time she uttered those words today, all in less than an hour. But this time it felt okay to say it, not as odd as the first time.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around then," the tall boy grinned. He didn't move to leave yet, instead reaching out for Videl's hand. She almost swatted it away before noticing that he only meant good will. "Oh, and I also wanted to give you this," he said, placing a small cylinder container in her palm. "For your hands. I made this some time ago, and it's an ointment to help with your burns. Don't want that to leave a mark." He looked pointedly at her hands, which Videl just now realized was still quite badly burned from her encounter with the hot metal. She had been so preoccupied that she hardly noticed the severity of the burns, and now that she was aware, it was aching quite badly.

Before she could absorb the full meaning of his words, Gohan had already walked off, disappearing behind the corridors. She stared at the small object in her hands, before opening its cap. Inside was a creamy substance that was a slightly mint green color, its silky surface shining a bit in the light. Hesitantly, she dipped her finger in its contents, unsure on whether the cream would work or not. But a small unintentional sigh couldn't help but make its way out of her lips once her skin made contact with the cream. The throbbing in her fingers immediately ebbing away until it diminished to nothing. No pain at all.

She started to scoop more of the ointment out of its container, spreading the residue around her hands and rubbing it in. The reaction was immediate and soon, the burns disappeared before her eyes and the redness returned to its original color, pale porcelain.

Videl stared at her hands in wonder. How had such a simple cream healed her hands so fast, without leaving a guaranteed scar behind? And why had Gohan given her such a precious medicine, just for her? Surely it must've been expensive or very difficult to manufacture.

Her suspicious side began to surface. Gohan couldn't have given it to her because he wanted to get on her good side did he?

But as quickly as that thought came, she banished it. No. Gohan had not given the ointment to her because she was rich. He did not give it to her for her status. He did not give it to her to get closer to her.

No, he had given it to her simply because Gohan was kind. He was caring. He liked to help others. He wasn't the type of person to be blinded by fame. She was absolutely sure of that.

He was just a genuinely worried person for his friend's well-being.

Friend…

Videl supposed they could be friends. They were friends. Despite the boy having so many damned secrets, he was the only one who _really _wanted to know Videl, to just be friends with her. Not because of who her father was, or anything like that.

Just simply as Videl. Just as her friend.

Slowly, Videl began to walk forward, the tiniest hint of a smile on her lips. He wasn't so bad after all, she supposed, and it was then that she decided they _were _friends. Friends with lots of problems, sure, but still friends nonetheless.

And Videl decided that she liked that.

She gradually made her way towards her room, one hand fiddling with the little bottle of cream. She stared quite fondly down at it; it would be useful if she got hurt like that again.

Mentally thanking Gohan for the little gift, she started to pocket the vial. However, her hand froze just as it went past the fabric of her pocket. She lifted the container once more, a scrutinizing look starting to form on her face.

Her hand unconsciously rubbed the other, and her eyes fell on the once-damaged skin. Her eyes widened slightly as one thought crossed her mind:

_How did he know I got burned?_

- ͦ ̊'´־¤»-¦-«¤־`̊ ͦ -

**A/N: WHEW! That was a long one for me. ,x) I'm feeling like a pyromaniac this week cuz both my recent fics had fire in it. How weird! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. :) I think the fire scene is by far the most jacked-up version of it I've ever seen so far. ,xD It was more complicated than it should have been, but that made it fun to write :P And I thought it was high time I began to **_**really **_**torture Gohan, not just Sharpner. Not too much of good ol' Sharppie this time but he'll definitely have more torture scenes ^_^; GASP! I just now realized I forgot the Saiyaman poses! o_o; Next time, next time… -_-;**

**Also, feel free to criticize me guys! I like to receive constructive criticism because I feel it humbles me and also helps me to improve as a writer. :D Compliments are awesome and all but a good dose of criticism would really help too. So if you have anything that nags at you, just let me know, and I can work on that ,x3**

**And one more thing I wanna say guys! :D If you don't know already, I just recently published my second fic! It's called 'Someone Like You' and it's more in the romance and drama department; no humor for this one. If you **_**are **_**expecting another humor fic, sorry to disappoint you cuz it's not! ,xP You don't have to check it out if you don't want to but it would make me very happy x)**

**Well, that's all folks and see you soon, hopefully! ,:D **


End file.
